


Te Skrzydła Stworzono, By Latać

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Humiliation, M/M, Scars, Violence, Whipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden miał wszystko, lecz wszystko stracił.<br/>
Drugi nie miał nic, ale zyskał wszystko.</p><p>Szukając w mroku iskierki dobra można łatwo się zagubić. Ale można też znaleźć coś niezwykłego.</p><p>
  <i>Przebiegłem palcami po podłużnych bliznach (…). Oczywiście, że nie zapomniałem. Być może nigdy nie miałem duszy czy serca, ale miałem coś innego. Miałem moje skrzydła. A oni mi je odebrali.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te Skrzydła Stworzono, By Latać

**Author's Note:**

> Shot na prośbę znajomych z LSPL, inspirowany [tym](https://scontent-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xap1/v/t1.0-9/10294291_755217594593818_2851174927032272551_n.jpg?oh=089a126201ee45ab5ac513d991c90b42&oe=55DEDB3D) obrazkiem.

 

** **

 

Tego dnia to mi przypadł dyżur w kuchni, a konkretnie zmywanie naczyń. Nie narzekałem. Niewiele osób mogło mnie wtedy nękać swoją obecnością, więc takie dni były wręcz... wypoczynkiem. Moim jedynym towarzystwem był Bowie, wesoły, piegowaty rudzielec. Ten dzieciak zawsze tryskał energią i był zdecydowanie zbyt gadatliwy jak na mój gust, ale dość szybko nauczył się, że na ogół nie odpowiadam i niechętnie biorę udział w rozmowach. Wydawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać, w każdym razie nie próbował na siłę wciągnąć mnie w konwersację, więc był całkiem znośny. Nawet jeśli za każdym razem, kiedy wspólnie pracowaliśmy, przymusowo stawałem się powiernikiem zbyt wielu jego sekretów.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały. Nawet nie obejrzałem się, by sprawdzić, kto postanowił zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością, ale tak naprawdę nie musiałem.

– Shia! – wykrzyknął Bowie z radością. – Nie wiedziałem, że już wróciłeś!

Wywróciłem oczami, nie przerywając zmywania. Praca musiała być zrobiona.

– Przed chwilą – odparł Shia. – Właśnie odmeldowałem się u lorda.

– Był z ciebie zadowolony, prawda? – zaszczebiotał mały. – Musiał być. Aż wierzyć mi się nie chce, że towarzyszyłeś księżniczce Silenii w wyprawie!

– Tak – zaśmiał się ten drugi.

– Jaka ona jest?

Prychnąłem, słysząc podekscytowanie w głosie chłopca.

– Nic nadzwyczajnego – stwierdziłem lekceważąco, zerkając w ich stronę.

Shia obrócił się przez ramię i posłał mi złe spojrzenie spod swojej ciemnej grzywki.

– A co ty niby możesz o tym wiedzieć? – skomentował, po czym skierował twarz ku rozemocjonowanemu Bowiemu. – Księżniczka? Jest fantastyczna. Ma jakąś taką magiczną aurę wokół siebie... Poza tym jest dobra i empatyczna. Zupełne przeciwieństwo Louisa – dodał zgryźliwie, na co ja tylko wywróciłem oczami.

Shia mógł myśleć sobie co tylko chciał. Nie obchodziła mnie jego opinia na mój temat. _Właściwie_ , gdybym miał być zupełnie szczery, nie obchodziła mnie niczyja opinia.

Bowie westchnął.

– Tak bardzo chciałbym ją zobaczyć.

– Och, ależ zobaczysz! – zapewnił szybko Shia. – Jutro ma się tutaj zatrzymać. Wraz z całym orszakiem.

– Świetnie – wymamrotałem pod nosem. Właśnie tego było nam tu potrzeba. Księżniczki i rozchichotanych dwórek.

Tak, jakby życie na tym dworze i usługiwanie podstarzałemu lordowi nie było wystarczająco okropną karą.

 

*

 

Gdy po skończonej pracy wyszedłem się z kuchni, próbując niezauważenie przemknąć do swojego pokoju, przekonałem się, że Shia nie zmyślał. Cały dwór żył już tylko przyjazdem księżniczki Silenii. Nic dziwnego. Cały kraj był w niej zakochany. Już od dawna chodziły słuchy, że przejęcie przez nią tronu to tylko kwestia czasu. Odwiedziny takiej osobistości były wielkim wydarzeniem. Mogłem założyć się, że lord pękał z dumy.

 _Oby tylko nie popadł w samouwielbienie_ , pomyślałem złośliwie.

Cóż, nie było żadną tajemnicą, że nie znosiłem tego mężczyzny. Lord Borgen był zbyt bogaty, zbyt znany i zbyt rozkochany w sobie, by mógł kiedykolwiek liczyć na cień mojej sympatii. Nie chodziło o zazdrość. Po prostu nie mogłem znieść takich ludzi – ludzi, którzy traktowali innych z góry. Jako _innych_ rozumiałem rzecz jasna siebie. Wiedziałem, że moja niechęć była jak najbardziej odwzajemniona, a jednak lord wciąż trzymał mnie na swoim dworze, choć mógłby równie dobrze przekazać mnie i moją karę komukolwiek innemu. Jednak wiedziałem, że w życiu tego nie zrobi. Nie było się co oszukiwać. Borgen był zbyt pyszny, by się mnie pozbyć. Czerpał jakąś chorą satysfakcję z faktu, że jestem zmuszony mu służyć.

Pewnie czuł się jak pan wszechświata, mając mnie pod sobą. Gra słów niezamierzona.

Zupełnie jak gdybym ściągnął go myślami, przede mną pojawił się nikt inny jak sam lord. Jego oczy zwęziły się, kiedy mnie dostrzegł.

– Louis. Do mnie. Już – nakazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Stłumiłem westchnienie i posłusznie wsunąłem się za nim do jego gabinetu. Borgen starannie zamknął za nami drzwi.

Nie był to człowiek ani szczególnie sympatyczny, ani urodziwy. Podchodzący pod sześćdziesiątkę, z dużym brzuchem i błyszczącą łysiną na czubku głowy. Niedomiar owłosienia w tym miejscu nadrabiał gęstą brodą i zakręconymi wąsami. Łatwo czerwieniał: wystarczyło trochę wysiłku, nieostrożna uwaga lub po prostu odrobina wina. Na jego kiełbaskowatych paluchach zawsze znajdowało się zbyt wiele pierścieni.

Właśnie jedną z tych pulchnych dłoni podał mi teraz, zerkając wymownie na moją twarz. Wywróciłem oczami w duchu, klękając na jedno kolano i całując krótko złoty sygnet, który najprawdopodobniej przyrósł już do jego palca na stałe. Ten facet zdecydowanie powinien ograniczyć jedzenie.

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek miał to zrobić.

_Obyś się kiedyś udławił, okropny staruchu_ , pomyślałem i zaraz po tym poczułem silne pieczenie w policzku, gdy ręka lorda zderzyła się z nim z plaskiem.

– Nie rób tego, chłopcze – zaskrzeczał. – Może mam swoje lata, ale wciąż potrafię wyczuć, kiedy ktoś źle mi życzy.

Odsunął się i zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu. Z kwaśną miną rozmasowałem bolące miejsce. Czasem zapominałem, że w młodości Borgen służył jako Myśloznawca na dworze króla Sintara. Chociaż te zdolności z wiekiem zanikały, nadal miał w sobie coś z tego.

On za to nigdy nie zapominał, kim byłem  _ja_ .

– Jak zapewne już wiesz, księżniczka Silenia planuje jutro złożyć nam wizytę – zaczął.

– Taaak, obiło mi się o uszy – odparłem.

Mężczyzna podparł moją brodę palcem wskazującym i uniósł ją do góry, zmuszając mnie, bym spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Nie życzę sobie żadnych wybryków, jasne? – wycedził. – Podczas pobytu księżniczki wszystko ma przebiegać _idealnie_. Jasne?

– Dlaczego mówisz o tym mnie, panie? – wymamrotałem, chociaż domyślałem się odpowiedzi.

Borgen posłał mi zdegustowane spojrzenie.

– Bo ty masz w zwyczaju krzyżować moje plany.

Na usta cisnęło mi się pytanie dlaczego w takim razie każe mi brać w tym wszystkim udział, lecz przecież doskonale wiedziałem. Mógł mnie nie znosić, jednak wciąż byłem jego pupilkiem. Nie, to nieodpowiednie słowo. Jego  _zwierzątkiem_ . Zwierzątkiem, którym mógł się chwalić. I nigdy dotąd jeszcze nie zrezygnował z żadnej okazji do tego.

Z oczywistych względów nie skomentowałem jego słów.

– Będziesz podawał do stołu, przy którym zasiądzie nasz gość – kontynuował lord. – Nie będziesz odzywał się niepytany. Jeśli księżniczka zapyta cię o coś, odpowiesz kulturalnie i krótko. Rozumiemy się? – posłał mi uważnie spojrzenie.

Zacisnąłem usta.

– Rozumiemy się? – powtórzył głośniej, szturchając mnie czubkiem buta. Nienawidziłem takich gestów z jego strony. Czułem się cholernie upokorzony.

– Tak – burknąłem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że Borgen zruga mnie za brak szacunku, ale skończyło się na machnięciu ręką.

– Skończyłeś już swoją pracę? – zapytał.

Skinąłem głową.

– Dobrze. W takim razie idź do swojego pokoju i odpocznij przed jutrem.

Popatrzyłem na niego z zaskoczeniem. Co to, czyżby naprawdę martwił się o moje samopoczucie?

Lord szybko wyprowadził mnie z błędu.

– Nie chcę, żeby księżniczka pomyślała, że zamęczam swoich służących. Jutro ważny dzień. Wszystko musi być _perfekcyjne_.

– Perfekcyjne – powtórzyłem bez przekonania i wstałem z klęczek. Pochyliłem lekko głowę i nim miałem okazję zostać zbesztany za brak adekwatnego ukłonu, opuściłem gabinet.

Inna sprawa, że Borgen był tak pochłonięty swoimi planami, że chyba nawet tego nie zauważył.

 

*

 

Mój pokój był właściwie niewielką izdebką, ale nie miałem prawa narzekać. Tak długo, jak długo miałem ciepłe łóżko i łatwy dostęp do wody, nie powinienem być niezadowolony z tego stanu rzeczy. Poza tym dobrze było mieć własny kąt, w którym mogłem się zaszyć, gdy potrzebowałem chwili samotności. Nie każdemu dany był ten luksus; część służby spała po dwie, trzy osoby w jednej sypialni. Ja mogłem cieszyć się prywatnością. Cóż, pewnie powodem tego był fakt, że lord chciał nieco odizolować swojego pieska od pozostałych, ale na to niewiele mogłem poradzić.

Tak naprawdę, nie tęskniłem za towarzystwem ludzi.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i oparłem się o nie z westchnieniem. Przetarłem twarz dłonią. W najbliższych dniach będzie tu dość tłoczno. Wizyta całego tego królewskiego orszaku była mi wybitnie nie na rękę. To nie do końca tak, że byłem uprzedzony do księżniczki Silenii czy coś w tym stylu. Tak naprawdę nie chodziło o nią. Ja generalnie nie znosiłem ludzi postawionych wyżej ode mnie, bo na ogół wydawało im się, że to upoważnia ich do pomiatania nią. Kiedyś byłem taki sam, ale od tamtej pory wiele się zmieniło. Właściwie – wszystko.

Pod ścianą, naprzeciw okna, stało lustro. Podszedłem do niego powoli i przez chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywałem się w swoje odbicie. Lekko rozczochrane, brązowe włosy z grzywką opadającą na czoło, bystre, błękitne oczy, wyraźnie zarysowane kości policzkowe, drobna, szczupła sylwetka. Szukałem w sobie dawnej świetności. Potrafiłem odnaleźć tylko jej marne cienie. Oto, co ze mną zrobili. Na początku myślałem, że zapomnę, ale...

Ściągnąłem koszulę i objąłem się ramionami, tak, by sięgnąć pleców. Obróciłem się bokiem do zwierciadła. Przebiegłem palcami po podłużnych bliznach, odczytując z nich moją własną historię. Po tylu latach już nawet nie czułem gniewu. Pozostał tylko smutek i rozgoryczenie. Oczywiście, że  _nie_ zapomniałem. Być może nigdy nie miałem duszy czy serca, ale miałem coś innego. Miałem moje skrzydła. A oni mi je  _odebrali_ .

Moje palce nagle straciły wątek, zjeżdżając na żebra i pozostawiając na nich rysy. Sposępniałem. To nie były dobre wspomnienia. Nie lubiłem do nich wracać, bo przypominały mi o czymś, co bezpowrotnie utraciłem. O czymś, czego mnie pozbawiono. Najgorsze jednak było to, że... brakowało mi tej części mnie. Czasami mniej, czasami bardziej intensywnie, ale zawsze. To wywoływało smutek. Może gdybym był inny, znalazłbym w sobie łzy na tę chwilę. Ale byłem tylko sobą. My nie robimy takich rzeczy.

Upadli aniołowie nie mają w zwyczaju płakać.

 

*

 

Nie spałem dobrze tej nocy.

Gdy obudziłem się rano, wyglądałem jak gówno. Dosłownie. Nie, żebym miał zamiar specjalnie stroić się na spotkanie z księżniczką, jednak wciąż czaił się we mnie ten ślad dawnej próżności. Poza tym nie tylko ja dostrzegłem swój marny stan, zatem musiał być dość widoczny.

– Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? – dopytywał Bowie, kiedy natknęliśmy się na siebie w kuchni. – Słabo wyglądasz.

– Dzięki – prychnąłem.

Po kimś innym można byłoby spodziewać się, że zacznie przepraszać albo przynajmniej się tłumaczyć, ale to był Bowie. Ten dzieciak nie trzymał się żadnych zasad. Szczególnie wtedy, gdy czymś się ekscytował. A w tamtym momencie był tak rozemocjonowany, że miałem wrażenie, jakby zaraz miał znieść jajo.

Powód był raczej oczywisty.

– Myślisz, że ona naprawdę jest taka piękna jak mówią? – zaszczebiotał chłopiec.

– Hmm? – uniosłem brwi.

– Księżniczka Silenia. Ludzie mawiają, że jest zjawiskowa. Podobno ma skórę białą jak śnieg i usta czerwone jak krew, i, i włosy czarne jak atrament...

Normalnie nie miałem większego problemu z niszczeniem cudzych marzeń, ale teraz... jakoś tak po prostu nie potrafiłem powiedzieć mu, że królewska córka nigdy nie zwróci uwagi na zwykłego kuchtę. Nie umiałem bez skrupułów zgasić tego jasnego blasku w jego oczach.

Powiedziałem więc tylko:

– Atrament jest granatowy. Poza tym Sile... to znaczy, księżniczka jest blondynką.

Bowie otworzył szeroko oczy i popatrzył na mnie z nagłym zainteresowaniem.

– Skąd to wiesz? _Widziałeś_ ją?

Gdybym chciał być szczery, musiałbym przyznać, że tak. Ale to było już tak dawno temu, Silenia miała wtedy nie więcej niż trzy lata, a chłopak nie miał bladego pojęcia o mojej prawdziwej naturze. Wygodniej więc było skłamać.

– Tak słyszałem – mruknąłem pod nosem, wsuwając ręce do zlewu.

Bowie nie drążył tematu.

 

*

 

Im bardziej zbliżała się godzina przyjazdu orszaku, tym bardziej nerwowo robiło się na dworze. Starałem się trzymać nieco z boku. Parę razy mignął mi lord Borgen, ale zawsze wtapiałem się wtedy w tłum lub skręcałem w najbliższy korytarz. Naprawdę, nie potrzebowałem do szczęście kolejnego wykładu na temat tego, jak mam się zachowywać. Przecież znałem go już na pamięć...

Ile lat służyłem już w jego domu? Siedemnaście? Dziewiętnaście? Po siedmiu przestałem liczyć... Reszta służby stale się rotowała, starzy odchodzili, zjawiali się nowi, a ja wciąż tkwiłem w miejscu. Czas obchodził się ze mną łaskawie, ale podejrzewałem, że to element kary. Niezmienność. Ach, wszystko jedno. Prędzej czy później i tak jakoś bym umarł. Jeśli nie ze starości, to pewnie z nudy.

Moje życie było monotonne, wiedziałem o tym. Pewnie działo się tak dlatego, że nie miałem nikogo bliskiego, nikogo, do kogo byłbym przywiązany. Ale nie miałem zamiaru tego zmieniać. Ludzie nie są dobrym materiałem na towarzyszy. Prędzej czy później i tak zawsze cię zawodzą. A potem odchodzą.

Cóż, i właśnie w tym  _niezwykle optymistycznym_ nastroju przyszło mi powitać królewski orszak.

Składał się on z grupy rycerzy w lśniących, zielonych zbrojach (tak zwany Szmaragdowy Orszak) oraz kilkunastu kobiet, ubranych w kolorowe, eleganckie suknie. W samym środku, w białej lektyce, podróżował najważniejszy gość: księżniczka Silenia we własnej osobie.

Była piękna. Nie umiałem zaprzeczyć. Od kiedy ostatnią ją widziałem, nieco ponad dwadzieścia lat temu, wyrosła na cudowną, urodziwą kobietę. I tak, była blondynką. Jak zresztą wszystkie kobiety, należące do rodziny królewskiej. To był taki ich... znak rozpoznawczy.

Borgen, ubrany w bogato haftowany, czerwony kontusz, który lekko opinał się na jego pokaźnym brzuchu, wyszedł przybyszom naprzód, by uroczyście ich powitać. Silenia odpowiedziała na to uśmiechem i niezwykłą uprzejmością, ale nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że, gdy rozmawiała z lordem, jej wzrok wciąż uciekał w stronę jednego z rycerzy, którzy ją eskortowali. On także miał na sobie zieloną zbroję, a u boku miecz. Ale miał też niezwykle przystojną twarz i piękne, ciemne włosy, które lekko kręciły się przy końcówkach. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, zauważyłem, że jego oczy idealnie wpasowywały się w zieleń uzbrojenia. Trochę przypominały muśniętą słońcem wodę w sadzawce. Sam nie wiedziałem, skąd wzięło się w mojej głowie to skojarzenie, ale kiedy już się tam pojawiło, nie chciało jej opuścić. Nie pamiętałem, by jakikolwiek śmiertelnik zwrócił tak moją uwagę, od czasów... Właściwie od zawsze. Cóż, ufałem swojej intuicji. Zwyczajni, nudni ludzie przemykali poprzez moją świadomość, nie pozostawiając w niej żadnych większych śladów. Tymczasem od tego mężczyzny nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Coś  _musiało_ być z nim nie tak. Westchnąłem.  _Cholera_ . Od początku wiedziałem, że wizyta księżniczki przyniesie tylko kłopoty.

Przetaksowałem spojrzeniem towarzyszące Silenii dwórki. Były to głównie bardzo młode dziewczyny, najmniejsza miała nie więcej jak piętnaście lat. Część z nich wyglądała na onieśmielone nowym miejscem, lecz pozostałe były raczej znudzone. Musiały podróżować u boku księżniczki już dłuższy czas i zdążyły przywyknąć do wykwintnych przyjęć i powszechnej adoracji. Szczególnie...

Zamarłem.

Wśród wielu młodych, słodkich twarzy ujrzałem jedną sporo starszą. Tę, której już nigdy nie spodziewałem się oglądać. Kobieta miała może z czterdzieści lat i pierwsze zmarszczki, ale wciąż cieszyła się niewątpliwą urodą. Te charakterystyczne rysy i długie, niemal białe włosy rozpoznałbym wszędzie.

_Samara_ . Powód mojego pobytu na dworze królewskim wiele, wiele lat temu.

Czy to, co nas wtedy łączyło, można było nazwać  _romansem_ ? Spędziliśmy ze sobą kilka nocy. Ona była wtedy młoda, piękna i rządna władzy, a mnie to kręciło. Tylko że to wszystko miało miejsce jeszcze zanim bratanica skradła jej miłość ludu, a mnie odebrano skrzydła. Teraz? Teraz byliśmy zupełnie innymi osobami.

Samara złapała moje spojrzenie i uśmiechnęła się do mnie drapieżnie. Szybko odwróciłem wzrok, czując, jak pali mnie całe gardło. Wiedziałem, że w niczym nie różniła się od Borgena. Nie potrzebowałem jej uwagi. A już tym bardziej nie potrzebowałem wspomnień, które ta uwaga mogłaby przywołać.

 

*

 

Nie trzeba było być bardzo spostrzegawczym, by domyślić się, że lord zrobi wszystko, by zaprezentować się księżniczce z jak najlepszej strony. Gdy jej orszak wprowadzono do jadalni, stoły były już suto zastawione, a służba uwijała się niczym mrówki. Lord posłał mi srogie spojrzenie ponad głowami gości. Przewróciłem oczami i wycofałem się do kuchni.

Zapowiadał się naprawdę długi wieczór.

 

*

 

Ludzie z wyższych sfer mieli w zwyczaju balować do późna. Dlatego dochodziła już północ, kiedy wreszcie udało mi się na chwilę wyrwać, a zabawa wciąż trwała w najlepsze.

– Pieprzony Borgen – wymamrotałem pod nosem, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i odrzucając ścierkę na bok. – Pieprzona księżniczka. Pieprzeni bogacze!

Byłem sfrustrowany, co tu kryć. Tak jak się spodziewałem, lord ewidentnie się mną przechwalał. Oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć wprost, skąd wziąłem się na jego dworze i kim byłem wcześniej. Zobowiązywała go do tego przysięga. Ale to bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało mu w puszeniu się niczym paw za każdym razem, gdy byłem zmuszony kłaniać się z uniżeniem, podając do stołu.  _Nienawidziłem_ tego uczucia. Nienawidziłem bycia poniżanym.

Dlatego wręcz kipiałem ze złości.

– Za coś takiego łatwo byłoby wpakować cię do więzienia – skomentował ktoś słodkim głosem. Poderwałem głowę do góry.

_Znałem_ ten głos.

– Samara – mruknąłem, kiedy kobieta wyłoniła się z mroku. – Co też się stało, że opuściłaś zabawę?

– Ciebie także miło widzieć, Louisie – odparła Samara, wywracając oczami. – Wyglądasz kwitnąco. Nie postarzałeś się ani o dzień, odkąd ostatnio cię widziałam. Kiedy to było?... Dwadzieścia lat temu?

– Ciebie za to czas nie oszczędzał – oznajmiłem. – Pomarszczyłaś się jak stara śliwka.

Kobieta ściągnęła usta, posyłając mi ponure spojrzenie.

– Uroczy jak zwykle – stwierdziła cierpko. – Powiem ci, że nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że spotkamy się w takich okolicznościach – rzekła, podchodząc bliżej. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę mojego policzka, ale złapałem ją mocno za nadgarstek nim zdążyła mnie dotknąć. Z niezadowoleniem wyszarpnęła rękę z mojego uścisku. – Zawsze byłeś taki dumny – dodała. – Nie sądziłam, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym będziesz podawał mi do stołu.

– Wyhamuj z tą wyższością – warknąłem. – O ile dobrze pamiętam, to _ty_ aspirowałaś na stanowisko królowej. Jeśli mówimy o niespełnionych planach, to nie o mnie powinniśmy rozmawiać.

Samara otrzepała dłonie, nie patrząc mi w twarz. Ubodło ją to, wiedziałem. Zawsze marzyła o tronie, ale najpierw zajmował go jej starszy brat, a teraz po szczątkach jej marzeń kroczyła jego córka. Silenia.

– Pojawiły się pewne komplikacje – powiedziała z urazą.

– Komplikacje? – omal się nie roześmiałem. – Chciałaś być władczynią świata, a skończyłaś jako dwórka własnej bratanicy. Nisko mierzysz – skomentowałem.

– I kto to mówi – prychnęła Samara. – Usługujesz temu staremu gburowi, korząc się przed nim jak wierny piesek.

– Zważaj na słowa, Samaro – syknąłem. – Ja przed nikim się nie korzę. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja zawsze miałem swoją godność.

Kobieta zaśmiała się szyderczo.

– Ach, tak? – Niespodziewanie złapała mnie za przód koszuli i przyciągnęła do siebie, tak, że nasze twarze dzieliły ledwie cale. – Gdzie twoja godność jest _teraz_ , co? – mruknęła, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Burzące się w jej tęczówkach mroźne szarości wywołały nieprzyjemny dreszcz w dole mojego kręgosłupa. – Przemykasz pod ścianami jak marny szczur. To godność, huh? Drżysz przed każdym jego słowem jak ostatni tchórz. Chowasz głowę w piasek, kiedy dawniej trzymałeś ją w górze. Nie przypominasz już tego mężczyzny, którego znałam. Gdzie twoja godność? – Przycisnęła usta do mojego ucha. – Gdzie twoje _skrzydła_? – wyszeptała.

Odepchnąłem ją od siebie gwałtownie. Krew zagotowała się w moich żyłach.

Na ustach Samary pojawił się triumfalny uśmieszek.

– Gdzie są twoje piękne skrzydła, Louisie Tomlinsonie? – zakpiła.

Moja reakcja była odruchowa. Nie kontrolowałem tego. Po prostu spoliczkowałem ją. Włożyłem w to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele siły, powalając kobietę na ziemię. Cofnąłem się o krok.

Kiedy podniosła głowę, lewa część jej twarzy była zaczerwieniona, lecz uśmiech jedynie się poszerzył.

– Więc teraz tak załatwiasz swoje sprawy? Bijąc kobiety? – Samara pokręciła głową. – Upadłeś tak nisko. Kiedyś byłeś panem, Louisie. Teraz jesteś _nikim_.

Jeśli mówiła potem coś jeszcze, już tego nie słyszałem. Odszedłem.

Jej słowa paliły jak ogień, ale... miała rację. Nawet jeśli wciąż nie potrafiłem tego do siebie dopuścić, miała rację. Upadłem niżej niż mógłbym przypuszczać. Byłem posłuszny Borgenowi, mimo że traktował mnie jak śmiecia. Lecz jaki miałem wybór? Nie mogłem opuścić jego domu. Zostałem tu zesłany, by odpokutować swoją karę i bez jego pozwolenia moja stopa nie mogła przekroczyć granic jego posiadłości. Fizycznie nie mogła. A on przecież nigdy nie pozwoliłby mi odejść. Mógłby za to zamienić moje życie w _prawdziwe_ piekło.

Przyspieszając kroku, wydałem z siebie rozgoryczone warknięcie.

I wpadłem na kogoś.

– Uch!... – usłyszałem, gdy uderzyłem w niego całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Tamten nieco się zachwiał, lecz ustał na nogach i mnie także utrzymał w pionie, mocno trzymając w ramionach. Zerknąłem w górę. I ujrzałem właściciela najbardziej zielonych oczu na świecie.

Och, fantastycznie. Dlaczego, idąc pustym korytarzem, musiałem wpaść akurat na rycerza? I to na tego konkretnego?

– Przepraszam – wymamrotałem, odwracając twarz.

– Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedział mężczyzna niezwykle głębokim, niskim głosem, od którego przeszły mnie wewnętrzne dreszcze. – Nikomu nic się nie stało. Na szczęście jesteś dość malutki. – W jego słowach wyraźnie słyszałem uśmiech.

– Och, dzięki – prychnąłem, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. – Potrzebowałem tej wiedzy.

Nim zdołałem odejść, silna ręka przyciągnęła mnie z powrotem.

– Zaczekaj, złośniku – zaśmiał się rycerz. – Nie chciałem cię urazić.

– W twoim świecie powiedzenie facetowi, że jest _malutki,_ jest odbierane jako komplement? – burknąłem, patrząc na niego zza zmarszczonych brwi.

– Kiedy jest drobny w tak uroczy sposób, tak – odparł spokojnie brunet, zyskując moje wywrócenie oczami.

– Super. Poczułem się o wiele lepiej – skomentowałem.

– Hej, to ja jestem tutaj tym, kto ma prawo się boczyć. O mało co nie zostałem rozdeptany – przypomniał.

Z jednej strony miał rację. Z drugiej... rozdeptany? Na miłość boską, ten facet miał z sześć stóp wzrostu! Sięgałem mu ledwie do ramienia, jeśli w ogóle. Kto tu mówił o jakimkolwiek _rozdeptaniu_?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się niewielkie, ledwie dostrzegalne dołeczki. Cała złość jakby ze mnie wyparowała. Westchnąłem mimowolnie.

– Jestem Harry – przedstawił się, wyciągając do mnie otwartą dłoń. Uścisnąłem ją niepewnie.

– Louis – odpowiedziałem.

– To piękne imię – ocenił Harry, wywołując na mojej twarzy gorące rumieńce. Cholera. Teraz miałem ochotę sam siebie spoliczkować. On jednak popatrzył z fascynacją na moje zaróżowione policzki i dotknął jednego z nich wierzchem dłoni.

Speszony, odwróciłem wzrok.

– Czy ty nie spoufalasz się za bardzo z nieznajomymi? – mruknąłem, próbując odwrócić uwagę od siebie.

Rycerz parsknął dźwięcznym śmiechem.

– Masz rację, wybacz – przyznał, zabierając rękę. – Do tego etapu jeszcze dojdziemy.

– Dojdziemy? – uniosłem brwi. – Nie bądź taki pewny siebie – upomniałem.

– Nie jestem – pokręcił głową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Wyrażam pobożne życzenia.

Skrzywiłem się. To brzmiało prawie jak próba flirtu. A w związki z ludźmi _po prostu_ się nie wchodzi.

– Muszę już iść – zadecydowałem, odsuwając się od niego gwałtownie.

Popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

– Ale...

– Żadnych pytań – zastrzegłem i szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę swojego pokoju.

W którym znalazłbym się już dawno temu, gdyby po drodze nie zatrzymały mnie te zielone oczy.

 

*

 

– Co miało oznaczać to wczorajsze zniknięcie?

Borgen był wyraźnie wkurzony. Cała jego twarz poczerwieniała. Westchnąłem w duchu.

– Źle się poczułem – wyjaśniłem wymijająco. Nie miałem ochoty zagłębiać się w szczegóły.

– Myślisz, że mnie to interesuje? – warknął lord. – Wydałem ci polecenie. Miałeś obsługiwać mojego gościa. Nie zrobiłeś tego.

– Źle. Się. Poczułem – wycedziłem dobitnie.

Srebrne pierścienie głośno zadzwoniły o moje zęby, gdy dłoń mężczyzny zderzyła się z moją szczęką. Skrzywiłem się.

– Trochę szacunku, gówniarzu! – upomniał mnie.

Popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, pomieszanym z politowaniem.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że mam ponad _trzysta_ lat? – przypomniałem.

– Miej sobie nawet i trzy tysiące. Dopóki jesteś pod moim dachem, masz być _posłuszny_! – wysyczał Borgen. Wziął głęboki oddech, by trochę ochłonąć. – Nieważne. Idź teraz do biblioteki, przybyła dziś skrzynia nowych książek, trzeba je uporządkować. I oczekuję, że dziś wieczór wywiążesz się należycie ze swoich obowiązków.

Nie odpowiedziałem nic. Podniosłem się bez słowa i skierowałem się do drzwi.

– Aha – zatrzymał mnie jeszcze lord. – Zmyj tę krew z twarzy. To nie wygląda elegancko.

Przejechałem dłonią po swoim policzku i wyczułem mokrą plamę. Kiedy spojrzałem na swoje palce, były poplamione czerwienią.

Sukinsyn. Rozciął mi skórę tymi błyskotkami.

Gdy już doprowadziłem się do porządku, udałem się do biblioteki. W zasadzie lubiłem w niej pracować. Była znacznie cichsza niż kuchnia, poza tym w ciągu dnia mało kto tutaj zaglądał, a do układania ksiąg nie potrzebowałem pomocy, więc wokół mnie nie kręcili się żadni irytujący współpracownicy, włączając w to Bowiego.

Przy wejściu stała już potężna, drewniana skrzynia. Przejrzałem pobieżnie jej zawartość. Do zbiorów dołączyły głównie mapy, ale znalazłem też kilka dzienników i przynajmniej dwie potężne kroniki. Nic, co jakoś specjalnie przykułoby moją uwagę. Otarłem wieko z kurzu i zabrałem się do pracy. Rozprostowałem pierwszą z map i odruchowo przejechałem palcem po konturze morza. Westchnąłem. Kiedy Rada wymierzała moją karę, powiedziano mi, że słona woda może ją złagodzić. Choć do końca tego nie rozumiałem, wiedziałem, że musiało chodzić o morze. Pewnie właśnie dlatego zesłali mnie tutaj, w sam środek lądu... Borgen trzymał mnie krótko. Nie miałem szans, by kiedykolwiek się tam dostać.

Pozostawała ponura egzystencja.

– Jesteś tu całkiem sam? – zapytał ktoś, kiedy kończyłem segregować mapy. Podskoczyłem, przestraszony.

Obejrzałem się przez ramię, chociaż i tak już rozpoznałem głos. Poza tym, kto inny mógłby to być?

– Pracuję – odparłem krótko.

Harry oparł się o blat obok mnie.

– Samotnie? – dopytywał dalej.

Westchnąłem.

– Jak widzisz.

– Żadnych przyjaciół do pomocy? – upewnił się.

– Nie potrzebuję przyjaciół – mruknąłem.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło w zmartwieniu.

– Czy to oznacza, że ich _nie masz_?

– Powiedziałem ci, że nie potrzebuję – powtórzyłem z irytacją.

– Nawet po to, żeby porozmawiać?

Wydałem z siebie rozdrażnione warknięcie.

– Nie, nie potrzebuję. Ani żeby pogadać, ani żeby pracować, a już na pewno nie potrzebuję irytujących rycerzy o głupio zielonych oczach – wypaliłem.

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywał. Kiedy jednak w końcu zabrał głos, był on bardzo miękki.

– To miłe, że wiesz, jakiego koloru są moje oczy – stwierdził cicho, zupełnie zbijając mnie z pantałyku.

– Co... – zacząłem, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką uzyskałem, był uśmiech. Zaczynałem mieć wrażenie, że ten człowiek nie potrafił się _nie_ uśmiechać.

Odchrząknąłem.

– A co ty tutaj robisz? – zdecydowałem się zapytać.

– Przyszedłem posiedzieć w ciszy. I trochę poczytać – odparł spokojnie.

– Rycerz? Poczytać? – udałem niedowierzanie.

Uśmiech Harry'ego stał się nieco szerszy.

– Ranisz mnie – oznajmił. – Czemu myślisz, że nam nie wolno czytać?

– Sam nie wiem – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Po prostu rycerze, których znałem, nie należeli do najinteligentniejszych.

– W takim razie trafiłeś na nieodpowiednich rycerzy – stwierdził.

Znów wzruszyłem ramionami, po czym podniosłem stosik książek i ruszyłem w stronę jednej z półek. Gdy usłyszałem za sobą kroki, domyśliłem się, że on wcale nie ma zamiaru zostawić mnie w spokoju.

– Lubię biblioteki – wyznał w pewnym momencie Harry, cały czas idąc tuż za mną. – Są takie ciche i spokojne.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Jesteś pewny, że nie minąłeś się z powołaniem? – zapytałem. – Miecze, wojna i te sprawy?...

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

– Cóż, jestem wszechstronny. Ty, kiedy byłeś mały, nie marzyłeś o zostaniu rycerzem?

Zacisnąłem usta. Nie miałem dzieciństwa, nie w tym ludzkim sensie. Jednak wciąż pamiętałem czasy, gdy byłem młody i dopiero poznawałem świat...

– Zgaduję, że od początku byłem dupkiem – powiedziałem. – Więc... nie, nie sądzę, żebym marzył o tej roli. Obrońca ludu, ehm, to raczej nie dla mnie.

– Nie jesteś nim – oznajmił Harry cicho.

Popatrzyłem na niego z zaskoczeniem.

– Słucham?

– Nie jesteś dupkiem – wyjaśnił.

– Och, po prostu mnie dobrze nie znasz – machnąłem dłonią. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile zła może czaić się w takim drobnym ciele... – dodałem, smutniejąc. Blizny po skrzydłach zapiekły mnie boleśnie.

– Jesteś nieobiektywny – stwierdził on.

– Jeśli ktoś tu jest nieobiektywny, nie jestem nim ja – pokręciłem głową.

Zbliżyłem się do jednej z półek i wspiąłem się na palce, żeby odłożyć na nią książkę. Byłem jednak za niski. Brakowało mi kilku cali, by tam dosięgnąć. Zmełłem w ustach przekleństwo.

Nagle poczułem, jak pierś Harry'ego przylega do moich pleców. Delikatnie wyjął mi książkę z dłoni i bez trudu odstawił ją na miejsce, jednocześnie obejmując mnie ramieniem. Przez chwilę byłem zbyt zmieszany, by nawet się poruszyć. W końcu się otrząsnąłem.

Odchrząknąłem.

– Hmm. Dziękuję – wymamrotałem, odsuwając się od niego niezręcznie. – Ja... muszę już iść.

– Musisz? – zapytał. W jego zielonych oczach tak wyraźnie malowało się rozczarowanie...

– Mam jeszcze pomóc w kuchni – skłamałem, cofając się o krok. – Nie poradzą sobie beze mnie. – To też było kłamstwo.

Harry posmutniał.

– Gdybyś chciał... – zaczął, ale wpadłem mu w słowo.

– Muszę biec – oznajmiłem, wycofując się szybko.

Nie chciałem usłyszeć dokończenia tego zdania.

 

*

 

Kiedy wieczorem wyszedłem na salę, trzymając przed sobą zastawioną tacę, miałem wrażenie, jakbym wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Znów byłem tutaj, obsługując wszystkich tych napuszonych arystokratów, którym wydawało się, że skoro dostali nieco władzy, już są panami świata. Frustrujące.

W przeciwieństwie do mnie, reszta służby wydawała się być zachwycona możliwością przebywania w pobliżu takich osobistości. Szczególnie Bowie. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że wciąż wlepiał maślany wzrok w księżniczkę Silenię. Co tak go w niej intrygowało? Uroda? Czy może królewskie pochodzenie? Pewnie prawda jak zwykle leżała gdzieś pośrodku.

Starałem się unikać głównego stołu tak długo, jak tylko mogłem, prześlizgując się między pomniejszymi gośćmi, którzy wydawali się być całkiem znośni. Nie byli jakoś specjalnie ważni, nie tak, jak świta księżniczki. To powstrzymywało ich od przesadnego wywyższania się. Ich towarzystwo mogłem jakoś znieść.

Niestety, Borgen nie zatrudnił mnie przy dzisiejszej uczcie po to, bym podawał do stołu. Chciał się mną pochwalić, jak zwykle. Dlatego nie było niespodzianką, gdy wyszukał mnie w tłumie i, posyłając surowe spojrzenie, przywołał do siebie. Zacisnąłem zęby, mocniej chwyciłem swoją tacę i ruszyłem w jego stronę.

– Czym mogę służyć, panie? – zapytałem uprzejmie, niemal dusząc się słowami. _Nienawidziłem_ tytułować go swoim panem. Czułem się wtedy tak poniżony. A duma to tak naprawdę jedyne, co pozostało mi po dawnej świetności.

– Wasza Wysokość? – lord uśmiechnął się do księżniczki przymilnie.

Kobieta – czy też raczej, jak powinienem powiedzieć, _dziewczyna_ – popatrzyła na mnie z serdecznym uśmiechem. W niczym nie przypominała swojej ciotki. Uśmiechy Samary (która, nomen omen, siedziała ledwie kilka krzeseł dalej, zaraz obok Harry'ego) były przepełnione chłodem i wyższością, nawet teraz, kiedy nie znaczyła wiele więcej niż pozostałe dwórki.

Oboje mieliśmy wielkie ambicje. I oboje upadliśmy tak nisko...

– Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za kawałek tej wyśmienitej pieczeni – odpowiedziała łagodnie Silenia, kulturalnie wskazując jeden z półmisków.

– Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, pani – rzekłem i ruszyłem w stronę wspomnianej potrawy.

Kiedy wracałem z pełnym talerzem, z tyłu dobiegł mnie okrzyk:

– Czy to Louis?

 _Co do cholery_ , westchnąłem w duchu i odwróciłem się, by ujrzeć jednego z lordów, którzy przyjechali z sąsiednich hrabstw, by ucztować z księżniczką. Jak przez mgłę pamiętałem, że przyszło mi kiedyś podawać do stołu, gdy wpadł z wizytą do Borgena.

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś, od kiedy ostatnio cię widziałem, a to już jakieś pięć lat! – zawołał mężczyzna radośnie. Wydawał się już być nieco pijany.

 _Bo się nie starzeję, geniuszu_ , miałem ochotę wycedzić, ale zachowałem milczenie. Swoją drogą, byłem nieco ciekaw, jak Borgen z tego wybrnie.

On jednak tylko roześmiał się rubasznie.

– Wciąż rączy jak koń! – stwierdził z obrzydliwym uśmiechem, a potem, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu (i zdegustowaniu)... klepnął mnie w tyłek. Z trudem powstrzymałem chęć przyłożenia mu w ten głupi łeb. Tylko wizja kary umożliwiła mi trzymanie rąk przy sobie. Odruchowo zerknąłem w prawo i dostrzegłem zmartwione spojrzenie Harry'ego. Natychmiast spuściłem wzrok.

Postawiłem przed Silenią jej posiłek, mamrocząc:

– Smacznego, Wasza Wysokość.

Po czym oddaliłem się szybkim krokiem.

Wiedziałem, że odpowiem za to później. Lord z całą pewnością nie daruje mi opuszczenia stanowiska po raz drugi. Lecz w tym momencie o to nie dbałem. Czułem się podle. Ten stary gbur sprawił, że teraz wyglądałem na jakiegoś nałożnika – jakby moja faktyczna rola nie była wystarczająco upokarzająca.

Gdy tylko wyszedłem na korytarz, zatrzymałem się i oparłem się o ścianę. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić oddech. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że tym razem nie natknę się na Samarę. Nie zniósłbym kolejnej konfrontacji z nią. Chociaż z drugiej strony – wcale nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby postanowiła przyjść tutaj i mnie dobić.

Upokorzenie paliło moją skórę. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że rozważnie wybrano moją karę. Nie licząc odebrania mi skrzydeł, od wielu lat byłem poniżany na każdym kroku. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie niczego gorszego.

Wiedzieli, jak uderzyć w mój czuły punkt.

Niespodziewanie poczułem, jak czyjaś dłoń dotyka mojego ramienia. Poderwałem głowę, zaalarmowany. Tym, co ujrzałem, były zatroskane, zielone oczy.

– Harry – wymamrotałem zmęczonym głosem.

– Ja – przytaknął mężczyzna, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – Wszystko w porządku? Wyszedłeś tak szybko.

 _Zauważyłeś_ , pomyślałem z dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha.

– Tak, ja... gorzej się poczułem – skłamałem na szybko.

Chociaż... czy to na pewno było kłamstwo?

– Czy teraz jest już lepiej? – spytał.

Zagryzłem wargę.

– Tak.

Harry pokiwał głową powoli. Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu martwił się o moje samopoczucie. Czemu? Nie wiedziałem. Bezinteresowna troska była dla mnie czymś obcym. Najrozsądniejszym wyjaśnieniem wydawały mi się wyrzuty sumienia, ale czemu miałby czuć się winny? Nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, co zaszło. Poza tym, teraz, kiedy zapewniłem go, że wszystko w porządku, powinien uspokoić się i zostawić mnie samego, racja?

Słowo daję, nie rozumiem ludzi.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy wspólnie. Czy też raczej każdy z nas milczał na swój sposób. Moje milczenie było lekkie. Przywykłem do niego przez te lata. W pełnym ludzi dworze cisza potrafi być najlepszym przyjacielem.

W jego przypadku było inaczej. Wyczuwałem ciężar niewypowiedzianych słów, które kłębiły się w jego głowie. Nie pytałem. Chyba nie chciałem wiedzieć.

Kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był o oktawę niższy.

– Często cię tak traktuje? – wychrypiał.

Roześmiałem się gorzko. To jedyna odpowiedź z mojej strony. Być może niosła za sobą więcej prawdy niż jakiekolwiek słowa...

– Ten mężczyzna – dodał. – Mówił, że ostatnio widział cię pięć lat temu. Jak długo już tutaj... pracujesz?

Wyczułem, że na początku chciał użyć innego słowa, lecz w porę ugryzł się w język. Nie skomentowałem tego.

– Od jakiegoś czasu – odparłem wymijająco.

Nawet gdybym chciał być szczery, jak mogłem powiedzieć mu, że tkwię tu od przeszło _dwudziestu_ _lat_?

– Więcej niż piętnaście? – zapytał. Czemu tak go to nurtowało? Niechętnie skinąłem głową.

Wciągnął powietrze ze świstem.

– Musiałeś mieć mniej niż dziesięć lat, kiedy tu trafiłeś... – wymamrotał.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Mężczyzna znów popatrzył na mnie z troską. Widziałem, jak jego wzrok na ułamek sekundy zatrzymał się na strupie, szpecącym mój policzek w miejscu, w którym Borgen rano go rozciął.

– Czy lord Borgen kiedyś... skrzywdził cię?

– Masz na myśli coś poza biciem? – prychnąłem. Widząc jego minę, dodałem: – Żartuję.

Dziwne. Wyglądał, jakby doskonale wiedział, że nie żartowałem.

– Gdzie są twoi rodzice, Louis? – wyszeptał.

– Nie mam ich – odpowiedziałem. Zgodnie z prawdą.

I wtedy stało się coś dziwnego. Harry bez ostrzeżenia przyciągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił czule. Nie oddałem uścisku. Byłem zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób poza wydaniem z siebie zdziwionego: _Och_.

Dziwaczne uczucie w brzuchu powróciło. Czułem się źle z myślą, że Harry mnie przytula. Czy też raczej z myślą, że czuję się w jego ramionach tak dobrze. Co z kolei sprawiło, że minęła dobra chwila, nim odzyskałem zdrowy rozsądek.

– Uhm, przepraszam cię, ale... – wykrztusiłem, wysuwając się z jego objęć. Kiedy zerknąłem na jego twarz, wyglądał na nieco zranionego, ale szybko zamaskował to uśmiechem.

– Chodź, nie stójmy tu tak – powiedział, wskazując głową w głąb korytarza.

– Nie mogę, lord Borgen będzie...

– Wytłumaczę cię – wszedł mi w słowo. – Wezmę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność. Po prostu chodźmy stąd.

Zawahałem się, przygryzając wargę. Nie byłem pewny, czy jego towarzystwo przez resztę nocy jest właśnie tym, czego chcę.

Harry popatrzył na mnie łagodnie.

– No, chodź. Nie daj się prosić – dodał, ujmując delikatnie moją dłoń.

– W porządku – zadecydowałem.

Mężczyzna posłał mi serdeczny uśmiech, po czym pociągnął mnie w stronę piętra, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty dla gości. Stawiał tak ogromne kroki, że ledwie za nim nadążałem, ale nie powinienem się dziwić. Ten człowiek miał chyba najdłuższe nogi na świecie.

Wciąż nie puścił mojej dłoni, lecz, mimo że było to dla mnie z lekka dziwaczne, nie próbowałem jej wyrywać.

Nie zniósłbym kolejnej fali bólu na jego pięknej twarzy.

 

*

 

Tak naprawdę nie robiliśmy niczego szczególnego. Harry zaprowadził mnie do swojej komnaty, gdzie usiedliśmy na podłodze i długo rozmawialiśmy. To znaczy, bardziej on mówił, a ja słuchałem. Wydawało mu się to nie przeszkadzać. Być może po prostu chciał mnie czymś zająć.

Opowiadał mi o swoim dzieciństwie. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wcale nie pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny.

– Mieszkaliśmy w najbiedniejszej dzielnicy miasta – wspominał. – Czasem ledwie starczało na chleb. Dlatego zaciągnąłem się do wojska. Miałem wtedy jakieś szesnaście lat? Nie pamiętam już dokładnie. Wydaje się, jakby to było tak dawno – zaśmiał się. – Żołnierzom dobrze wtedy płacono. Uznałem, że dzięki temu mojej matce i siostrze będzie żyło się chociaż trochę lepiej... – Uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Pamiętam, że rozpłakała się, kiedy jej powiedziałem. Mama. Nie chciała mnie puścić. Powiedziała, że zginę, tak samo, jak ojciec. Że nie mam prawa jej zostawiać po tym, jak on to zrobił. Ale ja oczywiście nie posłuchałem...

Poczułem ucisk w żołądku, myśląc o tym, jak ważna musiała być dla niego jego rodzina, skoro nie zawahał się dla niej tak ryzykować. Harry... był niezwykłym człowiekiem, to jasne. Zauważyłem to już na początku, chociażby przez sposób, w jaki mnie traktował. Teraz jednak uderzyło to we mnie jeszcze dobitniej. Był odważny i dobry, musiał mieć wielkie serce.

Zupełnie inaczej niż ja.

Stłumiłem westchnienie i odwróciłem wzrok, by nie mógł rozszyfrować moich myśli. Wtedy poczułem, jak silne ramię obejmuje moje barki. Harry przyciągnął mnie do swojej piersi, tak, że opierałem się o niego plecami. Nie oponowałem. Choć dziwnie było czuć na kręgosłupie bicie jego serca, to ciepło było zaskakująco przyjemne.

Być może po prostu brakowało mi bliskości. Nie dopuściłem do siebie tak blisko żadnego człowieka, odkąd trafiłem na ten dwór. Utrzymywałem swoje oblicze zgorzknialca, by zostawili inni mnie w spokoju i trzymali się z daleka. Do tej pory, przez ostatnie dwie dekady, działało.

Ten dziwak łamał wszelkie konwenanse.

– Służyłem przez kilka lat, a cały żołd wysyłałem do domu – kontynuował Harry. – Nie było to wiele, ale wystarczało na zaspokojenie potrzeb mojej rodziny. Lubiłem myśl, że wreszcie nie muszą chodzić głodne... Do orszaku księżniczki trafiłem tak naprawdę przez przypadek. Mój oddział eskortował ją do pałacu, kiedy ktoś zaatakował. Wiesz, że do dzisiaj nie dowiedziałem się, czyja to sprawka? – Przeczesał dłonią moje włosy. Przymknąłem oczy. – Dziwnym trafem znalazłem się w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie. Trafił we mnie, nie w nią. Wiesz, jak wygląda bełt kuszy? – Skinąłem głową. – Boże. Myślałem, że umieram – zaśmiał się. – Nie wiem, co było gorsze. Oberwanie bełtem czy wyciąganie go z rany. Została mi po tym pamiątka w postaci blizny na udzie – dodał. – Tak naprawdę to był rodzaj przypadku, że ocaliłem księżniczkę, ale król z wdzięczności zaoferował mi miejsce w Szmaragdowym Orszaku. Przyjąłem je i od tamtej pory jestem jego częścią. I wciąż wysyłam cały żołd matce – zachichotał.

Oparł brodę o czubek mojej głowy, a ja zacisnąłem usta. Coś kłuło mnie w gardle. Chłopak z biednej, chłopskiej rodziny, który został przybocznym samej następczyni tronu? Historia jak z bajki. A jednak prawdziwa. Odruchowo wtuliłem się mocniej w jego pierś. Harry przyjął to z czułością, oplatając mnie szczelnie ramionami. Czułem ciepło, bijące od jego ciała. Gdy to sobie uzmysłowiłem, zaczęło mnie piec w gardle jeszcze bardziej.

Dawniej, gdy przebywałem na Ziemi w chłodne noce, ogrzewałem się, otulając się skrzydłami. Pióra bardzo dobrze zatrzymywały ciepło, pozwalając mi przy tym poczuć się bezpiecznie. Od kiedy mi je odcięto, zawsze było mi zimno.

Aż do teraz. W jakiś surrealistyczny sposób tulący mnie mężczyzna był jak moje skrzydła. Ochraniał i ogrzewał mnie jak one.

Był jak skrzydła. Z tym, że był _żywy_.

 

*

 

Gdy ocknąłem się rano, byłem w komnacie Harry'ego całkiem sam. Nawet nie pamiętałem momentu, w którym zasnąłem. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, szukając go wzrokiem, ale nie dostrzegłem nikogo. Poczułem ukłucie rozczarowania. Czemu oczekiwałem, że znajdę go tutaj, kiedy się obudzę?... Sam nie wiedziałem.

Chyba zbyt długo żyłem już wśród ludzi. Zaczynałem coraz bardziej ich przypominać, jednocześnie zupełnie nie rozumiejąc.

Podniosłem się z podłogi, rozprostowując kości. Strzyknęły nieprzyjemnie, ale takie są uroki spania w warunkach polowych. Chociaż to Harry był tej nocy moją poduszką, więc nie powinienem za bardzo narzekać.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, mając nadzieję, że uda mi się niezauważenie wślizgnąć do kuchni, by nikt nie odnotował mojego spóźnienia. Niemal mi się powiodło. _Niemal_. Byłem już przy bocznym wejściu, gdy zatrzymało mnie chłodne:

– Louis, pozwól na chwilę do mojego gabinetu.

Wydałem z siebie cichy syk, zaciskając powieki. Przez chwilę rozważałem udawanie, że nie usłyszałem rozkazu i zwyczajne oddalenie się, lecz wtedy lord dodał:

– _Teraz_.

Wiedziałem, że nie ma odwrotu.

Gdy tylko drzwi gabinetu zamknęły się za nami, Borgen rzekł:

– Myślałem, że po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie zrozumiałeś, jak nie należy postępować i będziesz zachowywał się nieco... rozsądniej. – W jego głosie słychać było cień rozczarowania. – Jak widać przeceniłem cię.

Nie miałem nawet zamiaru tego komentować.

– Wyszedłeś w połowie uczty i na dodatek przepadłeś gdzieś na resztę nocy. Tak, kazałem sprawdzić twoją sypialnię – dodał. – Gdzie byłeś przez cały ten czas? _Gdzie_?

Milczałem. Nie wydałbym Harry'ego. Nawet jeśli nie do końca było to w moim stylu, chciałem go chronić. Być może nie było to zbyt rozsądne, w końcu jak taki Borgen mógłby zaszkodzić rycerzowi z samego Szmaragdowego Orszaku?... A jednak nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Wolałem nie ryzykować. Choć wciąż mnie to dziwiło, Harry był dla mnie tak dobry. Nie zasłużył na nieprzyjemności z mojego powodu.

Swoją drogą, nie zrobiliśmy przecież nic zakazanego, prawda? Przesiedzieliśmy całą noc w jego komnacie, rozmawiając. Jedynym intymnym kontaktem między nami był uścisk. To naprawdę...

Przypomniałem sobie o Myśloznawczej przeszłości lorda w momencie, w którym zobaczyłem jego minę, lecz było już za późno. Tym bardziej, że doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie potrafił zobaczyć całej mojej myśli, widział jedynie jej fragmenty. Łatwo domyślić się, jaki wniosek wysnuł.

– Pod moim dachem? – oburzył się. Jego nozdrza zafalowały. – Pod moim dachem?! – Jego pięść bez ostrzeżenia ruszyła w moją stronę. Nim zdążyłem się uchylić, jeden z pierścieni wbił się w moje oko boleśnie. Syknąłem.

Borgenowi jednak wydawało się to nie wystarczać.

– Możesz zostać cholerną kurtyzaną, jeśli tak rozkażę! – krzyknął. – Wtedy każdy będzie mógł cię mieć! Ale póki co nie jesteś nią, więc należysz do mnie! – Kolejny cios, tym razem w nos. – Jesteś moją _własnością_! Nie masz prawa oddawać się byle rycerzykowi!...

W tym momencie chyba zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przesadził.

– Wyjdź – nakazał, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Wyjdź! – powtórzył bardziej stanowczo.

Bez słowa podniosłem się z ziemi i skierowałem się do drzwi. Nawet nie próbowałem mu się kłaniać. Mało obchodziło mnie to, co teraz pomyśli.

Wślizgnąłem się do kuchni. Jeśli ktokolwiek zauważył moje przybycie, nikt tego nie okazał. Tym lepiej.

Podszedłem do okna, by przejrzeć się w szybie. Chociaż obraz był nieco zniekształcony, nietrudno było dostrzec obrażenia na mojej twarzy. Oko było ewidentnie podbite. Miałem nadzieję, że nie spuchnie zbyt mocno. Nos na szczęście nie wyglądał na złamany, prawdopodobnie został jedynie obtłuczony. Westchnąłem i przebiegłem palcem po strupie, którego nabawiłem się poprzedniego dnia. Lord robił się coraz bardziej agresywny. Pewnie działała tak na niego presja, wywołana wizytą księżniczki, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że jeszcze tydzień i nie będę mógł znaleźć ani jednego cala nieuszkodzonej skóry na swojej twarzy.

Drzwi skrzypnęły cicho, gdy następna osoba pojawiła się w kuchni. Głos, który rozległ się chwilę później, był niepokojąco znajomy.

– Przepraszam, jest tu gdzieś Louis? – zapytał.

Z moich ust wyrwało się kolejne, krótkie westchnienie, nim odwróciłem się do Harry'ego ze spuszczoną głową.

– O, tutaj jesteś – ucieszył się, podchodząc bliżej. – Szukałem cię. Chciałem spytać, czy nie miałbyś... – Urwał gwałtownie. – Co się stało? Spójrz na mnie.

Nadal uparcie wbijałem wzrok w podłogę.

– Louis – odezwał się Harry z troską, która sprawiała, że rozpadałem się na kawałki. – Proszę.

Nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak się poddać. Uniosłem lekko głowę, nie patrząc mu w oczy. Nie musiałem tego robić, by znać jego reakcję. Usłyszałem, jak mężczyzna głośno wciąga powietrze.

– Co ci się stało? – wyszeptał.

– Nic – odparłem, nadal unikając jego wzroku. – Potknąłem się.

– Och, potknąłeś się – powtórzył bez przekonania.

Chwycił moją dłoń i, nim zdołałem zaprotestować, wyciągnął mnie na korytarz. I ciągnął dalej, dopóki nie zostaliśmy zupełnie sami. Wtedy zatrzymał się i wreszcie mnie puścił. Objąłem się ramionami. _Cholera_. Brakowało mi moich skrzydeł.

– Za co to było? – zapytał.

– Przecież powiedziałem ci, że się potknąłem – wymamrotałem.

– Louis – westchnął Harry. – Chyba zapominasz o tym, że służę w wojsku. Wiem o zranieniach znacznie więcej, niż ci się wydaje.

Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem. Miał pieprzoną rację. Nie doceniłem go.

Mężczyzna zniżył głos do ledwie dosłyszalnego szeptu.

– To _jego_ sprawka?

Zacisnąłem usta, nie chcąc udzielać odpowiedzi. Wtedy Harry uniósł dłoń i... delikatnie dotknął nią mojego policzka. Obrysował chłodnym palcem moje podbite oko, po czym pogładził wierzchem dłoni całą lewą stronę mojej twarzy. Coś ścisnęło mnie w żołądku.

– Dlaczego? – wyszeptał.

Przymknąłem powieki.

– Lord Borgen... – zacząłem drżącym głosem. – Lord był kiedyś Myśloznawcą. Spytał, gdzie spędziłem wczorajszą noc i z góry założył, że my... – urwałem.

W oczach Harry'ego niespodziewanie pojawiły się łzy. Gdy tylko to zobaczyłem, zacząłem panikować. Mało co przerażało mnie tak, jak one. Upadłe anioły nie płakały, nigdy. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem traktować płaczących ludzi.

– On zrobił ci to przeze _mnie_? – upewnił się, a ja poczułem się, jakby kopnął mnie w brzuch.

– Harry, to nie tak – zaprzeczyłem szybko. – To nie jest twoja...

– Mówiłeś, że będziesz miał kłopoty – wszedł mi w słowo. Jego głos przepełniony był poczuciem winy. – Obiecałem cię wytłumaczyć. Powinienem był zrobić to z samego rana.

– Harry...

Wtedy on przyciągnął mnie do uścisku. Czułem jego drobne pocałunki na swoich włosach, ale nawet nie próbowałem go powstrzymywać. Jeśli to pomagało mu poczuć się lepiej...

Naprawdę nie potrafiłem obchodzić się z ludźmi.

– Idę do niego – wymamrotał w pewnym momencie mężczyzna.

– Czekaj, co?

– Pójdę tam i wszystko mu wyjaśnię. A potem zabiorę cię na spacer.

– Nie, ja nie mogę... – zaprotestowałem, lecz on uciszył mnie wzrokiem i zaczął kierować się do gabinetu Borgena. Chciałem go powstrzymać, ale, szczerze mówiąc, nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem mu powiedzieć. Że nie mogłem opuścić tego dworu? Zbyłby mnie śmiechem.

Sęk w tym, że naprawdę _nie mogłem_. To była przecież część mojej kary. Zastanawiając się, jak miałbym mu się wytłumaczyć, gdy niematerialna siła odepchnie mnie od ogrodzenia, poczułem zawroty głowy. Dlaczego to wszystko było tak skomplikowane? Czemu ten cholerny rycerz musiał zwrócić na mnie uwagę i szybko stać się tak troskliwym i opiekuńczym? To niczego nie ułatwiało. Byłem zdezorientowany. Nie przywykłem do tego, by ktoś o mnie dbał.

– To nie jest dobry pomysł – zawołałem słabo, biegnąc za nim. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął się do mnie, w najmniejszym stopniu nie zważając na moje słowa.

– Zaczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz będę z powrotem – powiedział, gdy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami.

– Harry... – jęknąłem, wiedząc, że to, co ma zamiar zrobić, jest najgorszą z możliwych opcji. Lord był bardzo zaborczy w stosunku do mnie, traktował mnie jak trofeum. Nawet nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie jego reakcji...

– Wracam za moment – obiecał mężczyzna, widząc zaniepokojenie na mojej twarzy i najwyraźniej błędnie je interpretując. – Przysięgam – dodał, całując mnie krótko w czoło i zostawiając mnie na korytarzu zupełnie osłupiałego tym gestem.

Nie chciałem, żeby Borgen go skrzywdził.

Nie mogłem poradzić nic na to, że gdy tylko Harry pojawił się z powrotem, zacząłem szukać obrażeń. Jednak nie dostrzegłem nic niepokojącego, co więcej, jego twarz zdobił wesoły uśmiech.

– Chodź – rzucił, wyciągając do mnie otwartą dłoń. Ująłem ją odruchowo, nie chcąc go odrzucać.

– Czy wszystko... – wymamrotałem niepewnie.

– ...w porządku? – zgadł on. – Tak, w najlepszym. Powiedziałem mu, że byłeś ze mną i przy okazji nieco nawtykałem mu za to, co ci zrobił.

Jęknąłem w duchu. Choć wiedziałem, że Harry zrobił to w dobrej wierze, znałem lorda na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie ujdzie mi to na sucho. Tego, że się na mnie zemści, mogłem być bardziej niż pewny.

– Gdzie teraz idziemy? – zapytałem cicho.

– Na spacer, przecież ci mówiłem – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Potrzebujesz wyrwać się z tego dworu i nawet nie protestuj, widzę, jak jest.

– Harry, ja naprawdę nie mogę... – zacząłem, licząc na to, że uda mi się go jeszcze odwieść od tego pomysłu, nim cała sytuacja skończy się naprawdę źle.

Rycerz uciszył mnie, kładąc palec na ustach.

– Nie dyskutuj i chodź. To dobrze ci zrobi.

Nie miałem już siły oponować.

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Jego ogromna dłoń wciąż zaciśnięta była na mojej. Być może zyskaliśmy przez to parę nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń. Ale czego powinienem był się spodziewać?... Z każdym krokiem, który przybliżał nas do ogrodzenia, stawałem się coraz bardziej nerwowy.

Co, oczywiście, nie mogło umknąć jego uwadze.

– Hej, co się dzieje? Nie denerwuj się, spokojnie. Przecież powiedziałem ci, że nic złego się nie stanie.

 _Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylisz,_ pomyślałem, ale posłałem mu jedynie słaby uśmiech w odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi i ścisnął moją dłoń nieco mocniej.

Kiedy mieliśmy już przekroczyć bramę, zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając mu się prowadzić. _To stanie się teraz,_ myślałem gorączkowo. _Teraz, teraz, teraz._ Zrobiłem kolejne dwa kroki do przodu i wtedy...

...nie stało się nic.

Zaskoczony, przystanąłem gwałtownie. Otworzyłem oczy i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Definitywnie byliśmy poza granicami dworu. Staliśmy na wysypanym kamieniami trakcie, prowadzącym do posiadłości Borgena. Mury znajdowały się tuż za naszymi plecami.

Och, do cholery.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się Harry. – Co się dzieje?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, popatrzyłem na zielone wzgórza po naszej prawej stronie i z błyszczącymi oczami wybełkotałem:

– Pójdziemy tam?

Spojrzenie mężczyzny złagodniało. Uśmiechnął się czule.

– Jasne. Gdzie tylko zechcesz, aniele.

Nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi na przezwisko, jakiego użył. Byłem tak podekscytowany. Pobiegłem w kierunku pagórków, ciągnąc swego towarzysza za sobą i ledwie tłumiąc radosne okrzyki. Po raz pierwszy od _dwudziestu_ _lat_ znalazłem się poza dworem Borgena, po raz pierwszy postawiłem stopę na wolnej ziemi, a wszystko to dzięki Harry'emu.

Po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu lat śmiałem się tak głośno i szczerze.

 

*

 

Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać, musieliśmy wracać, bo wciąż czekało mnie służenie przy stole podczas wieczornej uczty. Nie cieszyła mnie ta perspektywa, ale Harry uczynił ten dzień tak wspaniałym, że byłem pewny, że jakoś wytrzymam.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem cicho, idąc obok niego.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Ten uśmiech był jego nieodłączną częścią. Sprawiał, że jego oczy świeciły jaśniej, a cała twarz promieniała...

– Nie ma za co. To była przyjemność, spędzić ten dzień z tobą – odparł łagodnie, schylając się i zrywając rosnący przy drodze fioletowy kwiat. Potem wsunął go w moje włosy i popatrzył na mnie z czymś, czego nie umiałem zidentyfikować, malującym się na jego twarzy. – Pasuje do twoich pięknych oczu – szepnął, a ja nie mogłem nic poradzić na to, że moje policzki poróżowiały. Miał talent do zawstydzania mnie.

– To miłe – wymamrotałem, odwracając wzrok.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. Zdecydowałem się odezwać dopiero przy wejściu.

– Przed nami długi wieczór – westchnąłem.

– Nie da się zaprzeczyć – przyznał Harry. – Ale... gdyby coś się działo... Cały czas tam jestem – przypomniał, patrząc na mnie niepewnie.

Spuściłem wzrok.

– Wiem – powiedziałem, znów czując ten ucisk w żołądku.

Być może ludzie wcale nie byli tacy źli...

 

*

 

Wiedziałem już od dawna, że wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy, a jednak nadal miałem nadzieję, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Co oczywiście oznaczało, że upadek przyszedł szybciej, niż podejrzewałem.

Wciąż wypełniony pozytywną energią, nie przejmowałem się nawet tym, że znów przyszło mi obsługiwać najważniejszych gości. Wydawali mi się dziś całkiem znośni. Gdy zostałem wysłany przez lorda po deser dla księżniczki, jedynie skłoniłem się nisko i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Byłem już przy drzwiach, gdy poczułem, jak czyjeś dłonie zaciskają się na moich ramionach. Odwróciłem się, zaalarmowany, ale to był tylko Harry. Ułożył palec na wargach, jakby chciał powiedzieć, byśmy nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, po czym wysunął się razem ze mną z sali.

– Zatem jak mija ci wieczór? – zagadnął, podążając za mną do kuchni.

– Przyzwoicie – odparłem. – Tobie?

– Nie najgorzej – stwierdził, szczerząc się. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– To dobrze – uznałem. – Deser dla księżniczki Silenii? – zagadnąłem Shię, który krzątał się przy jedzeniu.

– Tam – mruknął chłopak, wskazując mi jeden z półmisków. Skierowałem się tam bez słowa.

– Jest dość... imponujący – zauważył Harry z podziwem, przypatrując się wielkiemu, czekoladowemu łabędziowi, przyozdobionemu, o ile mnie wzrok nie mylił, wiórkami kokosa. Wszystkie szczegóły zwierzęcia były wyrzeźbione z taką pieczołowitością, że robiło mi się niemal przykro na myśl, że to arcydzieło zostanie zjedzone.

– Musiał wymagać wiele pracy – przyznałem, ostrożnie unosząc tacę.

– Pomóc? – zaoferował mężczyzna, lecz jedynie wyminąłem go zgrabnie.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odparłem, otwierając sobie stopą drzwi kuchni i wychodząc na korytarzyk.

– Tyle siły w takim małym ciałku – zaśmiał się Harry. Odpowiedziałem uśmiechem.

Rozdzieliliśmy się przy samym wejściu do sali balowej. To wyglądałoby co najmniej podejrzanie, gdybyśmy pojawili się razem. Dlatego wszedłem pierwszy, niosąc z uwagą imponujący deser, a Harry wślizgnął się do środka chwilę po mnie.

– Wasza Wysokość – skłoniłem się nisko, gdy postawiłem danie tuż naprzeciw księżniczki.

– Piękny – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Lordzie Borgen, czuję się zaszczycona.

Starzec uśmiechnął się przymilnie.

– Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla ciebie, pani – powiedział.

– Pozwól, że pokroję go dla ciebie, Silenio – odezwała się Samara. Uniosłem brwi. Nie podobał mi się ton jej głosu. Ale ponieważ wykonałem już swoje zadanie, jedynie wycofałem się cicho, by wrócić do obowiązków.

– Ależ oczywiście, kochana – odparła księżniczka z uroczym uśmiechem.

Chwilę później Samara z namaszczeniem podała Silenii talerz. Dziewczyna podziękowała jej uprzejmie i ujęła w dłoń widelczyk do ciast. Na twarzy jej ciotki pojawił się dziwny uśmiech. Pełen samouwielbienia i zadowolenia z siebie. On nigdy nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Miałem złe przeczucia.

Potem wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko.

Po trzecim kęsie widelec wypadł z dłoni księżniczki, a jej twarz poczerwieniała. Silenia złapała się za gardło, zaczynając się krztusić. Na moment przestałem oddychać. Pomijając fakt, że już wcześniej obracałem się wśród ludzi z wyższych sfer, służyłem na dworze wystarczająco długo, by momentalnie rozpoznać ten widok. Po tym, jak zmieniło się oblicze Borgena, domyśliłem się, że on też wiedział, co się dzieje.

– Pomocy! – krzyknął. – Księżniczka!

Tym, kto dopadł do Silenii najszybciej, był oczywiście Harry. Nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by ocenić sytuację. Chwycił dziewczyną od tyłu i ścisnął mocno. Kilka kobiet wydało z siebie oburzone okrzyki, ale większość gości szybko zrozumiała, co próbował zrobić.

Choć trwało to zastraszająco długo, a księżniczka czerwieniała coraz bardziej, Harry'emu w końcu udało się wydostać z jej krtani ostatnie kęsy deseru. Fragment czekolady przetoczył się po stole, zatrzymując się na samym jego krańcu. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego w osłupieniu, kiedy Silenia wreszcie złapała oddech i słabo opadła na swoje krzesło.

Wtedy rozległ się krzyk:

– Ktoś próbował otruć księżniczkę!

To podziałało na towarzystwo jak kubeł zimnej wody. Zaczęli przekrzykiwać siebie nawzajem, rzucając oskarżeniami. Nie pragnąłem niczego innego, jak tylko wydostać się z tego bałaganu. Zacząłem już wycofywać się w stronę kuchni, kiedy ponad wrzawą poniósł się donośny, kobiecy głos:

– Zatrzymać kuchtę!

To była Samara. Ale nie to przeraziło mnie najbardziej. Nie. Był to fakt, że wskazywała palcem _prosto na mnie._

– On przyniósł zatrute jedzenie! To jego sprawka – dodała kobieta ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku.

Zanim zdążyłem otrząsnąć się z szoku i zareagować, straże już zdążyły mnie otoczyć. To było tak absurdalne. Przecież wiedziałem, że nic nie zrobiłem. A jednak nie było sposobu, by im to udowodnić.  
Złapałem spojrzenie Harry'ego. Wyglądał na tak przerażonego, że po kręgosłupie przebiegły mi ciarki. Przeniosłem wzrok na lorda Borgena. On także patrzył w moją stronę. Byłem pewny, że nie pozwoli mnie zabić, nie mógł przecież stracić swojego pieska. Ale nie miałem też wątpliwości co do tego, że nie będzie wierzył w moją niewinność.

Nie myliłem się.

Borgen wziął głęboki oddech, po czym spojrzał na najbliższego ze strażników i rozkazał mu:

– Wychłostać.

Dalej już nie słuchałem.

 

*

 

Zostałem zaprowadzony na dziedziniec. Na samym jego środku stał drewniany słup z metalową obręczą, do której przywiązywano ręce skazańca. Znałem tę obręcz aż nazbyt dobrze. Szedłem powoli, ze spuszczoną głową. Nie próbowałem się wyrywać. Nie miało to sensu. Już kiedyś próbowałem uciec przed karą. Konsekwencje były o wiele gorsze i bardziej bolesne od faktycznego biczowania.

Zerwano ze mnie koszulę i rzucono ją maleńkiemu Bowiemu. Zerknąłem w jego stronę. Chłopiec miał łzy w oczach. Wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał wybuchnąć płaczem. Posłałem mu słaby uśmiech, licząc na to, że uda mi się nieco podnieść go na duchu. W tym momencie strażnik chwycił moje nadgarstki, zaciskając na nich sznur tak mocno, że skrzywiłem się i syknąłem cicho. Obręcz, do której umocowano moje związane dłonie, znajdowała się na tyle nisko, że musiałem stać schylony, nadstawiając nagie, pokryte starymi bliznami plecy. Słyszałem, że ludzie coś mówią, ale nie słuchałem ich. Jedynym, co wyłapałem, był bolesny wyrok: pięćdziesiąt batów.

Na całym dziedzińcu nagle zapadła cisza, kiedy kat uniósł harap. Zacisnąłem zęby, szykując się na to, co miało nadejść, lecz oczywiście i tak nie byłem gotowy na falę bólu, która przeszyła mój grzbiet. Spod moich powiek wypłynęły łzy, ale stłumiłem okrzyk.  _Nie dam wam tej satysfakcji_ , pomyślałem.

Drugie uderzenie było bardziej znośne, a trzecie już jak stary przyjaciel. Ile razy w ciągu lat służby stałem przy tym palu? Ile ran ten bat pozostawił na moim ciele?

Borgen sądził, że ukazuje tym swoją siłę. Ja jestem tym, który ubiczował nawet anioła. Nie miał pojęcia, że prawda była zupełnie inna. To, co zrobił mi, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. On zbierał tylko odpadki, których nie chciał nawet sam Bóg.

 

*

 

Gdy było już po wszystkim, nie miałem siły nawet się ruszyć. Byłem ledwie przytomny. Kiedy moje nadgarstki zostały rozwiązane, upadłem bezwładnie na ziemię. Możliwe, że na chwilę straciłem przytomność, ale rwący ból w plecach szybko przywrócił mi ją z powrotem.

Wokół było cicho. Jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki docierał do moich uszu, było ciche szlochanie.

– Louis... jak oni mogli... – załkał ktoś. Rozpoznałem głos Bowiego.

– Co ty tutaj robisz, mały? – wyszeptałem spierzchniętymi ustami. – Uciekaj zanim ktoś cię zobaczy.

– Nie zostawię cię tutaj samego – chlipnął chłopiec i wtedy zorientowałem się, że przemywał wilgotną szmatką moje rany. – Zostawili cię tutaj jak psa – zapłakał.

Chciałem powiedzieć mu, że tak jest zawsze, ale nie miałem siły. Westchnąłem więc tylko i zaraz tego pożałowałem, bo nawet to wywoływało ból.

Wiedziałem, że obrażenia zagoją się dość szybko, bo w końcu byłem nieśmiertelny, ale i tak czułem się okropnie. Bolał mnie każdy cal mojego ciała.

– Bowie, zrobisz coś dla mnie? – poprosiłem.

– Co takiego?

– Mógłbyś pomóc mi dostać się do mojej sypialni?

Bowie zawahał się na moment.

– Dobrze – zgodził się w końcu. – Poczekaj na mnie.

Chwilę później wrócił z Shią. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, nie wyglądał lepiej. Jego oczy były opuchnięte i zaczerwienione. Dziwne. Byłem pewny, że nawet mnie nie lubi.

– Przepraszam, Louis – szepnął łamiącym się głosem, pomagając mi wstać. – Ja... ja naprawdę nie zatrułem tego jedzenia, nie mam pojęcia...

_Och_ . Czuł się winny.

– Wiem to – wymamrotałem.

Nie musiałem szukać daleko, by wiedzieć, czyja to była sprawka. Kto próbował otruć Silenię. Była to ta sama osoba, która bez skrupułów wydała mnie katu.

_Samara_ .

 

*

 

Przeleżałem w swoim łóżku mniej-więcej pół godziny, nim cięcia przestały krwawić. Wiedziałem, że niedługo zaczną się goić. Plusy nieśmiertelności.

Choć ruch wciąż sprawiał mi ból, zmusiłem się do tego, by wstać, po czym przysiadłem w kącie i zacząłem ostrożnie, powoli obmywać się z zaschniętej krwi. Nie było to łatwe i zajęło mi horrendalnie dużo czasu, jednak potrzebowałem tego bardziej niż myślałem. Kiedy wreszcie skończyłem, z trudem wsunąłem na siebie czystą koszulę i znów się położyłem. Odpoczynek był tym, czego było mi teraz trzeba.

Spędziłem w ten sposób kilka godzin, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym. Potem usłyszałem ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi. Rozpoznałem jego kroki jeszcze nim się odezwał.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Harry.

– Tak jak wyglądam – wymamrotałem. Nie byłem w nastroju do rozmów.

Wydawało mi się, że mężczyzna postanowił to uszanować, bo przez dłuższą chwilę się nie odzywał. Wyczuwałem jego obecność, jednak nie patrzyłem na niego. Leżałem na brzuchu, kryjąc twarz w poduszce.

W końcu Harry zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

– Nie ty to zrobiłeś – zauważył.

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– I co z tego? Potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego, ja byłem pod ręką.

– Dlaczego się nie broniłeś?

– Chyba od tego tu jestem, co? – prychnąłem. – To ma być kara. Naprawdę muszę ci to tłumaczyć?

Harry westchnął. Potem podszedł bliżej. Poczułem, jak łóżko ugina się pod jego ciężarem.

– Mogę zobaczyć? – zapytał.

– Jak chcesz – burknąłem.

Odchylił moją koszulę. Jego miękkie dłonie delikatnie przebiegły po ranach.

– Głębokie – stwierdził cicho. – Ten człowiek to jakiś imbecyl. Rozciął cię do żywego mięsa.

– Zagoi się – odparłem obojętnie.

– Ale zostaną blizny – zauważył.

To wywołało u mnie śmiech.

– Myślisz, że pierwsze? – parsknąłem, zerkając na niego przez ramię.

Jego usta były ściągnięte, a brwi zmarszczone.

– Widzę, że nie – skomentował. Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem i wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji. Dłonie Harry'ego znów dotknęły moich pleców. Czułem, jak lekko muska moje stare blizny.

Zatrzymał się na jednej i zaczął studiować ją dokładniej. Poczułem się nieswojo. Dotykał blizny po moim skrzydle. Już chciałem zapytać, o co chodzi, kiedy odezwał się cicho:

– Te są inne...

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałem, starając się ukryć niepokój.

– Sam nie wiem. Nie wyglądają jak blizny po chłoście. Ale wiem, że już kiedyś takie widziałem. Skąd je masz?

– Jesteś zbyt ciekawski – uciąłem, gwałtownie podnosząc się do siadu i wkładając koszulę z powrotem. Skrzywiłem się, gdy moimi ranami szarpnęło, ale zignorowałem ból. – Matka nie nauczyła cię, że takie wypytywanie jest nieuprzejme?

Harry posłał mi rozbawione spojrzenie.

– Nie, nie sądzę. – Zaraz jednak spoważniał. – W czym rzecz?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – mruknąłem.

– Louis, nie jestem ślepy. Ani głupi. Spiąłeś się na wzmiankę o tych bliznach – stwierdził łagodnie. – Dlatego pytam: co jest z nimi nie tak? Jak powstały?

– Gadasz od rzeczy – prychnąłem, wstając. Mój głos lekko zadrżał. Harry musiał to zauważyć, bo popatrzył na mnie z troską, która mnie zirytowała. Na litość boską, nie potrzebowałem niańki. Czemu uważał, że ma prawo ingerować w moje prywatnie sprawy? Postanowił ogłosić się moim nowym najlepszym przyjacielem? Serdeczne dzięki, nie ma takiej potrzeby. 

Pokręciłem głową z rozdrażnieniem i zrobiłem krok w stronę drzwi. Dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku. Warknąłem pod nosem i wyszarpnąłem ją jednym ruchem, przyspieszając kroku.

– Wiesz, że i tak się dowiem, aniele – oznajmił poważnie.

To sprawiło, że zatrzymałem się na moment. Nie patrząc na niego, wymamrotałem na tyle głośno, by mógł mnie usłyszeć:

– Byłoby lepiej dla nas obydwu, gdybyś tego nie powiedział.

Potem wyszedłem, zostawiając go samego.

 

*

 

Wiedziałem od Bowiego, że księżniczka miała się coraz lepiej. Lord Borgen miał w sobie przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, by odpuścić mi pracę w czasie, kiedy zdrowiałem. Oczywiście, doskonale wiedział, że powrót do normy nie zajmie mi długo, więc cieszyłem się spokojem dopóki jeszcze mogłem.

Tym, czego nie udało mi się uniknąć, było towarzystwo Harry'ego. To nie tak, że narzekałem. W przeciągu tych kilku dni przekonałem się, że jego obecność w jakiś sposób mnie uspokaja i koi ból. Jednakże czułem się źle z tym, że byłem w stosunku do niego tak opryskliwy i nieuprzejmy, a on wciąż traktował mnie z troską i cierpliwością.  _Chciałem_ być dla niego lepszy, ale tamta chłosta przywróciła dawnego mnie, zgorzkniałego i zamkniętego w sobie. Być może to dlatego, że przywołała wszystkie złe wspomnienia i momenty, w którym byłem niesprawiedliwie karany?... Nie wiedziałem. Ale znów stałem się ciężki do zniesienia i okropny.

A mimo tego on trwał przy moim boku, pilnując, by niczego mi nie brakowało, przez co raz po raz przekonywałem się, że nigdy nie będę w stanie zrozumieć ludzi.

Pewnej nocy obudził mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to Harry postanowił sobie pójść, ale nie. Wciąż czułem jego bliskość. Z nieznanych mi powodów czuwał przy moim łóżku każdej nocy.

Po chwili ciszy w ciemności rozległ się kobiecy głos:

– Więc to tutaj siedzisz co noc?

– Opiekuję się nim, Silenia – odparł Harry spokojnie. Zacisnąłem usta i wyrównałem oddech, udając, że wciąż śpię.

– Dlaczego to robisz? – spytała księżniczka.

– On nie ma nikogo. Potrzebuje mnie – szepnął mężczyzna, sięgając dłonią do mojego ramienia i gładząc je delikatnie.

– Przestań – zaprotestowała dziewczyna. – Pytałam o to, dlaczego uważasz, że zasługuje na twoją troskę?

Poczułem ukłucie w sercu. Miała rację, oczywiście, że ją miała. Nie zasługiwałem.

– Jest taki niewinny i kruchy... – stwierdził Harry. – Potrzebował, by ktoś się nim zajął. Chciałem być tym kimś.

– Och, proszę cię, Harold. Posłuchaj sam siebie. Ten człowiek próbował mnie zabić!

Kiedy znów się odezwał, głos mężczyzny był bardziej szorstki.

– To nie on.

– Oczywiście, że to on! Podawał wtedy do stołu, pamiętam dokładnie.

– Silenia, przez cały ten czas był ze mną, do cholery. Byłem z nim w kuchni i po drodze. Gdyby próbował zatruć twoje jedzenie, zobaczyłbym to.

Księżniczka odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.

– Jak długo to już trwa?

– _To,_ czyli co?

– Ty i on – wymamrotała ponuro.

– Nie ma nic między nami, uspokój się – żachnął się Harry. W jego głosie słychać było jednak nutę smutku.

– Ale chciałbyś tego – zauważyła Silenia.

Znów milczeli przez moment.

– To i tak nie ma znaczenia – powiedział on cicho. – To nie moja liga.

Z jakichś względów odczułem to jak kopnięcie w brzuch. Zacisnąłem powieki.

– Masz na myśli to, że jest służącym? – upewniła się księżniczka, kładąc szczególny akcent na ostatnie słowo.

– Nie – szepnął Harry. – Mam na myśli to, że ja jestem zwykłym żołnierzem, a on najcudowniejszą istotą, jaka stąpa po tej ziemi.

– Naprawdę się w nim zakochałeś – stwierdziła dziewczyna.

Harry nie odpowiedział, a ja mógłbym przysiąc, że gdyby upadli aniołowie potrafili płakać, już topiłbym się we własnych łzach.

 

*

 

– Hej, Lou – wymamrotał Harry, kiedy nad ranem wreszcie postanowiłem ujawnić to, że nie śpię.

– Cześć – mruknąłem.

– Jak się czujesz, aniele? – spytał.

– Nieźle – stwierdziłem.

– Pokaż – zażądał, jak zresztą każdego innego ranka. Posłusznie odwróciłem się na bok, tyłem do niego, i pozwoliłem mu podwinąć swoją koszulę. Wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy jego chłodne palce przebiegły po gojących się ranach. – Wyglądają dobrze – uznał z zadowoleniem.

Pokiwałem głową, nie odzywając się. Cały czas myślałem o tym, co usłyszałem w nocy. Czy Silenia mogła mieć rację? Mam na myśli, jak  _ktokolwiek_ , a już tym bardziej ktoś taki jak Harry, mógłby zakochać się  _we mnie_ ?

Jego dłonie wciąż błądziły po moich plecach, kiedy powiedział:

– Jesteś aniołem, Lou.

Nazywał mnie tak już wielokrotnie wcześniej, jednak teraz zabrzmiało to inaczej. Bardziej... intymnie?

– Nie, nie jestem – zaprzeczyłem. – To _ty_ jesteś aniołem. Przez sposób, w jaki troszczysz się o wszystkich.

– Mówię poważnie, Louis. Że jesteś aniołem. Jak... aniołem.

Poruszyłem się niespokojnie.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytałem niezręcznie.

Harry westchnął.

– Miałem w ostatnich dniach dużo czasu, by przyjrzeć się twoim bliznom. Wiedziałem, że skądś je znam. Wczoraj przypomniałem sobie, gdzie wcześniej takie widziałem. Louis...

Zesztywniałem. Odsunąłem się od niego kawałek.

– W takim razie doskonale wiesz, że _nie jestem_ aniołem – stwierdziłem chłodno.

– Lou...

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – uciąłem.

– Louis, nie możesz tak po prostu...

– Dlaczego nie dasz temu spokoju? – zirytowałem się. – Nie byłem dobry. Zrobiłem coś złego i obcięto mi skrzydła. Od tamtej pory siedzę tutaj. Nie musisz wiedzieć nic więcej.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

– Lord Borgen wie?

– Oczywiście, że wie.

– I mimo tego robił ci te wszystkie okropne rzeczy? – oburzył się.

– Właśnie dlatego – poprawiłem.

– Ale on... Ty jesteś aniołem, jakim prawem on tak cię traktuje?

– Nie jestem aniołem! – warknąłem. – Może kiedyś nim byłem, ale to było dawno. Zbyt dawno, by ktokolwiek o tym pamiętał.

– Od ilu lat tutaj jesteś? Szczerze?

– Z grubsza od dwudziestu – mruknąłem.

– I on zawsze zachowywał się w ten sposób?

Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Jestem jego trofeum – stwierdziłem.

– Co - nie! Nie, nie jesteś żadnym trofeum – zaprotestował Harry. – Ten człowiek zachowuje się, jakbyś był jego zabawką. On traktuje cię jak swoją własność!

Posmutniałem.

– Być może nią jestem – wyszeptałem.

 

*

 

Okres mojej rekonwalescencji dobiegł końca i musiałem wrócić do pracy. Czułem się już całkiem dobrze fizycznie, ale moje zdrowie psychiczne to zupełnie inna sprawa. Źle mi było z tymi wszystkimi wrogimi spojrzeniami ludzi, którzy ślepo wierzyli, że próbowałem otruć księżniczkę i dziwili się, czemu nikt jeszcze nie skazał mnie na śmierć. Nie byłem wzorem do naśladowania, ale wciąż coś tam z anioła we mnie zostało i zabicie człowieka było zdecydowanie ostatnią rzeczą, do jakiej byłbym zdolny się posunąć. Pewnie dlatego nieme oskarżenia tak bardzo mnie bolały.

Kończyłem swoją zmianę w kuchni, gdy w progu pojawił się Bowie.

– Lord Borgen prosi cię do siebie... – wymamrotał, czerwieniąc się ze złości. Wiedziałem, że on był jedną z nielicznych osób, które były przekonane o mojej niewinności i wciąż paliła go wściekłość na Borgena po tym, co mi zrobił.

Skinąłem głową i zmierzwiłem mu grzywkę. Byłem mu wdzięczny za to, jak zajął się mną po chłoście i martwił się o mnie przez cały ten czas.

– Dzięki, mały – rzuciłem, wychodząc. – I, hej, nie przejmuj się. Nic mi nie zrobi.

– Lepiej dla niego! – zawołał z kąta Shia, który najwyraźniej przysłuchiwał się naszej krótkiej wymianie zdań. On też był po mojej stronie. Nigdy wcześniej bym się tego nie spodziewał. Życie jest pełne niespodzianek.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Tak. Lepiej dla niego – stwierdziłem i skierowałem się do gabinetu lorda.

Widziałem go po raz pierwszy od tamtego czasu. Zastanawiałem się, czego też może chcieć.

– Witaj, Louis – zaczął, wstając od biurka. Dał mi znak, że mam uklęknąć. Skrzywiłem się, lecz wykonałem polecenie, posłusznie całując jego tłustą dłoń. – Czy masz mi coś do powiedzenia?

– Na temat?

Borgen zmarszczył czoło z niezadowoleniem.

– Na temat tego, co wydarzyło się tydzień temu na balu. Dlaczego próbowałeś otruć księżniczkę?

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Nie próbowałem jej otruć. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego.

– A jednak ktoś to zrobił. Trucizna znajdowała się w jedzeniu, które podałeś.

– Nie próbowałem jej otruć – powtórzyłem dobitniej.

– Kto to był, w takim razie? Musisz kogoś podejrzewać – stwierdził, obchodząc mnie dookoła.

– Nie jestem donosicielem – odparłem i zacisnąłem usta.

– Masz duży tupet, jak na to, że właśnie klęczysz u mych stóp – zaśmiał się Borgen, po czym niespodziewanie skoczył ku mnie i ścisnął moje policzki dłonią, niemal miażdżąc mi szczękę. Nachylił się do mojego ucha. – Nie fikaj, gówniarzu – wycedził. – Pamiętaj, że mam władzę odpowiednią, by cię pogrążyć.

Wtedy drzwi nagle otworzyły się i ukazała się w niej głowa Harry'ego.

– Lordzie Borgen, czy... – zaczął, lecz urwał gwałtownie, gdy dotarło do niego, co widzi. Jego oczy zwęziły się w szparki. – Zabieraj od niego brudne łapska – zażądał.

Lord popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Proszę?

– Puszczaj go i to natychmiast, do cholery – warknął rycerz.

– Harry... – zabulgotałem, próbując oponować, ale zadziałało to zupełnie w odwrotnym kierunku.

– Na miłość boską, zrobisz mu krzywdę! – zirytował się Harry.

– Młody człowieku... – zaczął Borgen, lecz ten nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, podchodząc bliżej i odpychając go w tył. Ujął moje dłonie i pomógł mi wstać.

– W porządku? – zapytał cicho.

– Mhm – mruknąłem, rozcierając bolącą twarz.

– Dość tego – zdenerwował się lord. – To, że należysz do orszaku księżniczki, nie oznacza, że możesz robić takie rzeczy!

– Zastanów się, komu to mówisz – odciął się Harry, wskazując na mnie. – Traktujesz go jak psa, podczas gdy to on zasługuje na uwielbienie, nie ty!

Starałem się pokazać mu wzrokiem, by zamilkł, ale było już za późno.

– Nawet jeśli już nie ma skrzydeł, jest wart stu takich jak ty!

Przez twarz Borgena przemknęło zdumienie, które szybko zamieniło się w okrutny uśmiech.

– Och, zatem nasz drogi Louis zdradził ci, kim jest? – zaśmiał się. – A czy powiedział ci, dziecko, czemu tutaj trafił? Wyznał ci, dlaczego stracił swoje drogocenne skrzydła?

_O, nie,_ pomyślałem. Nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć. Po prostu nie mógł. Nie teraz, kiedy wiedziałem, że Harry coś do mnie czuje. Po prostu... nie.

Harry sięgnął w tył, odnalazł moją dłoń i zacisnął na niej swoją własną.

– Cóż za uroczy obrazek – stwierdził szyderczo lord. – Dzielny, mały śmiertelnik, zakochany w upadłym aniele... Starający się ochronić go przed złymi ludźmi. Ale co to byłaby za historia, gdyby anioł nie skrywał jakiejś okropnej tajemnicy? – Znów zaśmiał się głośno.

– Teraz mnie znienawidzisz – szepnąłem, czując, że rozpadam się na kawałki. Kiedy Harry pozna prawdę, nie będzie mu już na mnie zależało.

– A prawda jest taka – powiedział Borgen – że nasz Louis... nie potrafi kochać.

– Co? – wymamrotał brunet.

– Nigdy nie umiał i nadal nie umie. Nie mógł być aniołem, nie kochając ludzi, racja? Dlatego pozbawiono go skrzydeł. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, jakby nic nie sprawiało mu większej przyjemności niż deptanie serc innych. – Jeśli liczyłeś na przepiękną, romantyczną historię, to muszę cię rozczarować, chłopcze. Uczucie są mu obce. Nie znaczysz dla tej kreatury więcej niż ja. Nigdy nie będziesz.

To był moment, w którym ostatecznie się rozsypałem. Wyrwałem dłoń z uścisku Harry'ego i po prostu wybiegłem na zewnątrz.

Biegłem przed siebie, uciekając jak najdalej od tego pokoju i od tego człowieka, zawsze niszczącego wszystko, co udałoby mi się zbudować. Blizny piekły mnie mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Znów traciłem moje skrzydła, tylko że tym razem był nimi Harry. Wiedziałem, że teraz, skoro wiedział już, że nie jestem i nigdy nie będę w stanie odwzajemnić jego uczuć, nie będzie chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Angażowanie się w tę znajomość mogłoby tylko go zniszczyć.

Wiedziałem o tym i nie chciałem, by tak się stało. Tylko dlaczego świadomość utraty go tak bardzo bolała?

Wcisnąłem się do wnęki pod schodami i skuliłem się, oplatając podkurczone nogi ramionami. Trząsłem się lekko. Czułem w piersi ogromny ciężar, który ledwie pozwalał mi oddychać. Wypuściłem z ust urwane łkanie. To był jedyny rodzaj płaczu, na jaki było mnie stać. Zero łez. W naszym świecie nie ma czegoś takiego. Upadli po prostu... nie płaczą.

Gdzieś z końca korytarza rozległo się wołanie.

– Louis? Lou, gdzie jesteś?

Wsunąłem się głębiej, dociskając plecy do ściany. Nie chciałem widzieć się z Harrym. Nie chciałem zobaczyć... obrzydzenia na jego pięknej twarzy. Miał pełne prawo mnie nienawidzić.

Tuż naprzeciw mnie pojawiła się rozczochrana czupryna.

– Tutaj jesteś – odetchnął Harry. – Jak się czujesz?

Posłałem mu zlęknione spojrzenie. To musiał być dość żałosny widok. W obliczu mężczyzny coś się zmieniło.

– Och, Lou – szepnął. – Nie bój się, wszystko w porządku. – Rozłożył szeroko ramiona. – No, chodź tutaj.

Kiedy nie zareagowałem, sam wyciągnął mnie na zewnątrz i, nim zdążyłbym zaprotestować, utonąłem w jego czułym uścisku.

– Nie uciekaj przede mną – wymamrotał Harry w moje włosy. – Nigdy, przenigdy przede mną nie uciekaj.

– Ale ty nie... Powinieneś mnie teraz nienawidzić – zauważyłem.

– Co? – rycerz popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. – Czemu myślisz, że cię nienawidzę?

Spuściłem wzrok.

– Bo teraz znasz już prawdę. Borgen ci powiedział, dlaczego obcięto mi skrzydła.

– Mówił prawdę? – zapytał ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

Przytaknąłem ponuro.

– Powstajemy, by pomagać ludziom i chronić ich, to nasze jedyne przeznaczenie. Mamy być waszymi opiekunami... Nie ma gorszego anioła od takiego, który nie potrafi kochać.

– Ukarano cię właśnie za to? – upewnił się Harry.

– Dokładnie – przyznałem ze smutkiem. – Naprawdę, powinieneś się mnie brzydzić – dodałem gorzko, spodziewając się, że zaraz odepchnie mnie z odrazą.

On zamiast tego jedynie wzmocnił uścisk.

– Brzydzić się? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Brzydzić się ciebie, Lou? Z całym szacunkiem, aniele, ale w tym momencie pieprzysz głupoty. To nie ty jesteś tutaj tym, do kogo należy czuć wstręt.

– Co masz na myśli? – wymamrotałem.

Harry ujął mój podbródek, zmuszając mnie, bym spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Odraza należy się tym, którzy postanowili ukarać cię za to, że czegoś nie czujesz. Nie można winić ludzi za to, że kochają inaczej. A już na pewno nie można ich za to karać.

– Ale ja nie umiem... – zacząłem, lecz wszedł mi w słowo.

– Oczywiście, że umiesz, Lou. Ty po prostu kochasz w swój własny sposób. Jesteś dobry, słodki i troszczysz się o swoich. Jeśli kogoś trzeba karać, na pewno nie ciebie. Tych idiotów, którzy ci to zrobili... – szepnął, przesuwając delikatnie dłońmi po moich plecach. – Wszystkich, którzy pozostawili na twoim pięknym ciele blizny, aniele. Tych, którzy odebrali ci skrzydła. Tych, którzy byli dla ciebie podli. Tych, którzy... – urwał, zaciskając palce na materiale mojej koszuli. – Którzy traktowali cię jak swoją własność – dokończył. – Należysz tylko i wyłącznie do siebie.

– Nie rozumiesz – pokręciłem głową. – Zesłano mnie tutaj. To element kary. Ja... ja naprawdę należę do niego.

– Nigdy do niego nie należałeś – zaprzeczył łagodnie Harry. – Nie ma na tym świecie siły, która ujarzmiłaby taką istotę jak ty – oznajmił z pewnością w głosie, po czym delikatnie pocałował mnie w czoło. – Zawsze będziesz swoim własnym panem.

Znów opuściłem głowę. Miejsce pocałunku parzyło jak ogień.

– Wiesz, że nie będę potrafił odwzajemnić twoich uczuć?... – wyszeptałem. – Powinieneś odejść, zanim tu utkniesz.

– A chcesz, żebym odszedł? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Zamknąłem oczy.

– Nie.

– Więc zostanę przy tobie i będę czekać, aż przyjdzie moment, w którym będziesz gotów mnie pokochać – rzekł.

– A co, jeśli ten moment nigdy nie nadejdzie? – spytałem drżącym głosem.

Harry przeczesał dłonią moje włosy.

– Wtedy będę czekać wieczność.

 

*

 

Harry nie rzucał słów na wiatr.

Był przy mnie, tak samo jak wcześniej, zabawiając rozmową, dotrzymując towarzystwa podczas nudnej pracy, porywając na spacery. Nigdy jednak nie posunął się dalej niż pocałunek w czoło. Do niczego mnie nie przymuszał. A ja coraz bardziej przyzwyczajałem się do jego obecności.

Ale musiałem być realistą. Księżniczka Silenia nie miała zamiaru zamieszkać na stałe na dworze Borgena. Jej wizyta i tak trwała już długo. Domyślałem się, o co chodzi. Przed wyjazdem chciała dowiedzieć się, kto tak naprawdę próbował ją otruć. Musiała uwierzyć Harry'emu, że nie byłem to ja.

To właśnie jeden z powodów, dla których nie miałem zamiaru donieść na Samarę. Nie chciałem, by Silenia, a co za tym idzie Szmaragdowy Orszak musiał już wyjeżdżać. Nie chciałem, by  _Harry_ musiał wyjeżdżać.

Byłem do niego przywiązany tak, jak do nikogo przedtem. I trochę mnie to przerażało.

On sam nie mówił nigdy o swoim wyjeździe. Nie miałem pojęcia, co też może dziać się w jego głowie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że niedługo czeka go powrót do pałacu... Czy myślał czasem, co wtedy stanie się  _ze mną_ ?...

Kiedy patrzyłem na to chłodno, wiedziałem, że tak naprawdę nie stanie się nic. Wrócę do punktu wyjścia. Spędzę tu kolejne dwadzieścia lat, poniżany przez lorda Borgena. Taka była moja rutyna. Harry okazał się tęczą, która wkradła się niespodziewanie na moje szare niebo. Ale przecież wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że tęcza nie trwa wiecznie.

 

*

 

Skończyłem zmieniać pościel na piętrze księżniczki i jej świty. Wyszedłem z ostatniej komnaty, wzdychając ciężko. To był męczący dzień, wypełniony ciężką pracą, ale wreszcie dobiegał końca. Mogłem spokojnie wrócić do swojej izdebki i położyć się do łóżka.  _Marzyłem_ o śnie.

Niespodziewanie zderzyłem się z kimś, idącym z naprzeciwka.

– Uważaj, jak leziesz... – warknął kobiecy głos. – O, a kogoż my tu mamy?

– Nie mam czasu na pogawędki z tobą, Samaro – warknąłem, próbując ją wyminąć, lecz skutecznie zagrodziła mi drogę.

– Jak tam twoje rany? Dobrze się goją? – zaświergotała kobieta.

– To nie twoja sprawa – burknąłem, marszcząc brwi. Nie należało zapominać, że zostałem wychłostany właśnie z jej winy.

– Och, ktoś tu jest nie w sosie – zachichotała Samara, po czym bez ostrzeżenia przycisnęła mnie do siebie i wsunęła mi dłonie pod ubranie. Przebiegła zimnymi palcami po bliznach na moich plecach. – No, ładnie, ładnie. Nieśmiertelność robi swoje, już prawie nie ma śladu...

To mnie zirytowało.

– Oczywiście, że _jest_ ślad, głupia krowo! – parsknąłem. – Ale to ostatnie, czym powinnaś się przejmować, _jasne_?!

– Coś ty taki nerwowy? – zakpiła ona. – Kiedyś nie przeszkadzał ci mój dotyk... – zauważyła.

Wzdrygnąłem się. Aż trudno było mi uwierzyć, że dawniej faktycznie coś nas łączyło, nawet jeśli była to bardzo płytka relacja.

– Kiedyś to kiedyś, a teraz to teraz – wycedziłem, odpychając ją na bok, by przejść. – Kiedyś oboje byliśmy inni. Coś znaczyliśmy. Teraz ja służę ludziom, a ty trujesz księżniczki. Tyle.

To był błąd. Natychmiast poczułem, jak jej długie palce zaciskają się na moim nadgarstku. Pociągnęła mnie do tyłu tak mocno, że byłem pewny, że wyrwała mi ramię ze stawu.

– Coś ty powiedział? – wysyczała.

Skoro i tak nie mogłem już tego cofnąć, postanowiłem przynajmniej być szczery.

– Myślisz, że nie wiem, kto chciał otruć Silenię? – mruknąłem. – Jesteś tak oczywista. Kwestia czasu, nim wszyscy inni się dowiedzą, że to twoja sprawka. Kochająca ciotka...

– Nie dowiedzą się, jeśli ty im nie powiesz – stwierdziła Samara, niespodziewanie zmieniając naszą pozycję, tak, że ja klęczałem na ziemi, a ona stała za moimi plecami, ramieniem dociskając mój kark do swojej piersi i jednocześnie blokując wszystkie moje ruchy. – A ty im _nie powiesz_. – Jak na kobietę, była wyjątkowo silna. Wiedziałem doskonale, że wystarczy jeden ruch, by złamała mi kark. – Nie powiesz nikomu – dodała.

Zamknąłem oczy, oczekując nieuniknionego. Czy w ten sposób mogła mnie zabić? Czy nieśmiertelność obejmowała morderstwo? Wydawało mi się, że nie. Przynajmniej  _już_ nie. Teraz nie byłem pełnoprawnym aniołem, a jedynie odpadkiem. Dlaczego mieliby uodparniać nas na zamachy?... Bez sensu.

A zatem właśnie tak miałem zginąć. Zabity przez dawną kochankę. Jak melodramatycznie.

_Przepraszam, Harry_ , szepnąłem w myślach.  _Przepraszam, że nie zdążyłem cię pokochać._

Wtedy moja oprawczyni poruszyła się. Tak jak się spodziewałem, usłyszałem głuche chrupnięcie.

Więc dlaczego wciąż żyłem?

Uścisk Samary rozluźnił się. Wykorzystałem okazję, by się odwrócić. Tuż za nami stał... Harry.

– Chyba złamałem jej ramię, okej – wymamrotał, patrząc na leżącą na ziemi kobietę.

– Harry? – pisnąłem.

– Nic ci nie jest, aniele? – spytał mężczyzna, skupiając cała swoją uwagę na mnie. – Co się stało?

– Nie jestem do końca pewny... – zacząłem ostrożnie.

– Wszedłem tu i zobaczyłem, że cię unieruchomiła. Myślałem, że chce cię zabić.

– Cóż, zgaduję, że chciała – skomentowałem ponuro.

– O co wam poszło?

– O otrucie księżniczki – powiedziałem z westchnieniem.

– O otrucie... – powtórzył Harry machinalnie, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości talerzy. – Chcesz powiedzieć mi, że to _ona_ próbowała zabić Silenię? Jej własna ciotka?

– Na to wychodzi – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Chyba uznała, że bezpieczniej będzie mnie zabić, skoro znam prawdę.

– Na miłość boską – sapnął mężczyzna, przyciągając mnie do uścisku. – Na pewno nic ci nie jest?

– Nie, przybyłeś w samą porę – wymamrotałem w materiał jego koszuli. – Nie będziesz miał jakichś nieprzyjemności za napadnięcie na siostrę króla? – zmartwiłem się.

– Nie, jeśli udowodnię, że próbowała otruć jego córkę. Każę przeszukać jej komnatę – powiedział.

– To dobrze, ja... – urwałem.

_Udowodnisz jej winę, a potem odejdziesz,_ pomyślałem, smutniejąc.

– Aniele? – zaniepokoił się Harry. – Co się dzieje? Skąd ta mina?

Prawda czy kłamstwo? Rozważyłem obie opcje. W końcu wygrała szczerość.

– Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowy na to, by cię stracić – wyszeptałem, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza.

– Och, skarbie – odezwał się w końcu Harry. – Nie stracisz mnie. Obiecuję.

– Tak się mówi, prawda? – uśmiechnąłem się smutno. – Ty odejdziesz, ja zostanę tu. Może kiedyś, kiedyś coś zawiedzie cię tutaj z powrotem i wtedy znów się spotkamy. Tylko że ty pójdziesz dalej. A ja zostanę w miejscu. Niezmienny.

– Przestań, nie mów tak – zaprotestował. – Nie zostawię cię tutaj.

– Musisz wra...

– Zabiorę cię ze sobą – szepnął.

Popatrzyłem na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Przecież... Nie. Ja nie... nie mogę stąd odejść – powiedziałem. – To element kary. Nie mogę opuścić bram dworu, dopóki sam Borgen mnie nie uwolni. A obaj doskonale wiemy, że tego nie zrobi...

– Więc go zmuszę – oświadczył Harry płomiennie. – Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale zmuszę go, by cię wypuścił. Nie zostawię cię tutaj, nie na kolejne lata. Nie pozwolę, byś został całkiem sam z tym obrzydliwym starcem. On nie traktuje cię tak, jak na to zasługujesz.

– Harry...

– A potem zabiorę cię ze sobą na zamek. Poznasz moich przyjaciół. Zamieszkasz ze mną... Przedstawię cię mojej rodzinie. Pokochają cię. Zaopiekuję się tobą, Lou – wyszeptał. – Obiecuję ci to, zaopiekuję się tobą.

– Dlaczego to robisz, to wszystko? – zapytałem łamiącym się głosem.

– Bo cię kocham, aniele.

– Ty nie możesz... – zapowietrzyłem się. Mój oddech przyspieszył. – Nie możesz mnie kochać, nie nadaję się do kochania, Harry, ja po prostu... nie da się mnie... Dlaczego wszystko nagle stało się takie rozmazane? – zakwiliłem.

Harry delikatnie otarł dłonią mój policzek.

– To łzy, głuptasie – szepnął.

Łzy?...

– To niemożliwe, upadli nie potrafią płakać, my nie możemy... To nie... – bełkotałem.

– Ciii – uciszył mnie mężczyzna, pochylając się do przodu i całując mokry ślad na moim poliku. Potem delikatnie musnął moje usta. Nie był to prawdziwy pocałunek, ledwie dotyk, lecz w moim żołądku coś podskoczyło.

Harry odsunął się nieco do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć mi w oczy.

– Słone – wymamrotałem.

On uśmiechnął się czule.

– Przez łzy. Coś jak słona woda.

_Słona woda._

– Słona woda... – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. – Czy to naprawdę może być aż tak proste?

– Co takiego, Lou? – spytał.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

– Powiedzieli mi, oni... Kiedy mnie skazywali, powiedzieli, że słona woda może złagodzić wyrok – powiedziałem. – Przez te wszystkie lata byłem pewny, że chodziło o morze... Łzy nie przeszły mi przez myśl. Upadli nie mogą płakać – dodałem ciszej.

– Ale ty płaczesz, skarbie – przypomniał Harry, rozcierając kciukiem mokrą strużkę na moim policzku.

– Tak, ale to... – zacząłem, lecz urwałem. Moje oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy po plecach przebiegł mi znajomy dreszcz. – To niemożliwe – wyszeptałem.

A potem niespodziewanie oślepił mnie blask, raniąc moje oczy.  _Znałem_ to światło. Nie widziałem go już od tak dawna...

_Widzę łzy w twoich oczach, Louisie,_ odezwał się głos. Zdawał się dochodzić z każdej możliwej strony, w tym także prosto z mojego wnętrza. Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem.

_Tak, ale jak to możliwe?_ , odpowiedziałem.  _Upadli nie mogą płakać. Przez całe dwadzieścia lat nie uroniłem ani łzy. Jak to się stało?..._

_To prawda, nie mogą. Łzy u Upadłego oznaczają, że odnalazł spokój duszy. Szczęście._

Pomyślałem o Harrym. Czy to możliwe, że właśnie dzięki niemu wreszcie znalazłem swoje szczęście?...

_Właśnie to oznaczały słowa Rady,_ dodał głos.  _Tylko prawdziwe szczęście może złagodzić wyrok. Doświadczasz tego w tym momencie._

_Czy to rozsądne?,_ zdziwiłem się. _Mam na myśli... Myślałem, że skreślacie tych, którzy zawinili._

Gdy głos znów odezwał się w mojej głowie, był przepełniony ciepłem.

_Byłeś Aniołem. Sam wiesz najlepiej, że my zawsze zostawiamy furtki._

_ No, właśnie, byłem nim,  _ westchnąłem w duchu. _ Lecz już nie jestem, od dawna. Nie można być Aniołem, kiedy nie umie się kochać. _

_Pomyśl o tym chłopcu, który właśnie przyciska cię do piersi i przemyśl swoje słowa, Louisie._

To coś we mnie poruszyło. Przypomniałem sobie bezinteresowną troskę Harry'ego, to, jak szybko przywiązał mnie do siebie i jak trwał u mego boku, wiedząc doskonale, że nie może liczyć na wiele. Dbał o mnie w chwilach, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem, nawet jeśli w najmniejszym stopniu nie zasługiwałem na jego uwagę. Pilnował mojego bezpieczeństwa. Chronił mnie. Najpierw przed Borgenem, potem przed Samarą. Po prostu, był tu dla mnie i to od samego początku.

Jeśli to nie była miłość, nie miałem pojęcia, co nią było.

_ Kocham go,  _ uświadomiłem sobie z zaskoczeniem.

Teraz w głosie wyraźnie słychać było uśmiech, gdy oznajmił:

_Louisie, odpokutowałeś swą winę. Twoja kara się zakończyła. Oto twoje skrzydła._

A potem wszystko wokół mnie zawirowało i znów znalazłem się w troskliwych ramionach Harry'ego, czując się zupełnie zagubionym.

– Lou? Oh, Boże, Lou – wymamrotał Harry. Wyglądał na przerażonego. – Wszystko w porządku? Ty po prostu... ty jakby zemdlałeś? Lou.

– Czuję się dobrze – wydukałem, po czym niespodziewanie zakrztusiłem się płaczem. Co jeszcze bardziej go przeraziło.

– Louis, co się dzieje? Nie płacz, aniele, o co chodzi? Dlaczego jesteś smutny? Powiedz mi, proszę – skamlał.

– Nie jestem smutny, Harry – zaszlochałem. – Jestem...  _ szczęśliwy _ . Kocham cię.

– Ja cieb... Czekaj, co? Co ty powiedziałeś? – popatrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, nagle czując niesamowitą potrzebę roześmiania się w głos. Tak też zrobiłem, z łzami nadal spływającymi po mojej twarzy.

– Powiedziałem, że cię  _ kocham _ ! – zawołałem, czując się tak lekki jak jeszcze nigdy.

Teraz i w oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy.

– Ja też cię kocham – szepnął i przytulił mnie mocno. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. – Przebiegł dłońmi po moich plecach i nagle zatrzymał się. – Louis?

– Tak?

– Twoje blizny. Ja... nie ma ich.

– Co? – zdziwiłem się.

Harry odwrócił mnie tyłem do siebie i podwinął lekko koszulę.

– Ani śladu. Twoje plecy są... nienaruszone. Nie ma nawet tych po, wiesz. Po twoich skrzydłach – wymamrotał.

– Więc mówił prawdę – wyszeptałem, wzruszony.

– Kto? O kim mówisz?...

Pokręciłem głową.

– Chodź – powiedziałem, chwytając jego dłoń. – Chcę ci coś pokazać.

Zacząłem ciągnąć go w stronę błoni, nie przejmując się tym, że ktokolwiek mógłby próbować nas zatrzymać. Teraz byłem wolny. Mogłem iść gdzie chciałem i kiedy chciałem. Nic już nie trzymało mnie w tym okropnym miejscu.

Moją jedyną kotwicą był ten słodki chłopak o absurdalnie zielonych oczach.

– Louis, czy możesz powiedzieć mi, o co chodzi? – wysapał Harry, kiedy wywlokłem go na zewnątrz i wciąż się nie zatrzymywałem.

– Zaczekaj – poprosiłem, przebiegając przez bramę i ciągnąc go na wzgórza. To było bardzo symboliczne miejsce i chciałem, by  _ to _ stało się właśnie tam.

– Co się stało? Dlaczego tu przyszliśmy? – zapytał, gdy wreszcie stanęliśmy.

Cofnąłem się o dwa kroki, powstrzymując go wzrokiem, kiedy próbował się do mnie zbliżyć.

– Patrz – powiedziałem po prostu i zamknąłem oczy.

Nie robiłem tego już od wielu lat, ale to jak jazda na rowerze, tego się nie zapomina. Zaczerpnąłem wielki haust powietrza i wypuściłem go ze świstem, jednocześnie mentalnie odchylając spowijającą mnie niewidzialną zasłonę. Nie byłem stuprocentowo pewny, czy się uda, ale zdumiony okrzyk Harry'ego utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że nie wyszedłem z wprawy. Ostrożnie uchyliłem powieki i spojrzałem na niego. Znów miał w oczach łzy.

– Louis, ty... – wyjąkał. – Skrzydła – szepnął.

Skinąłem głową i obejrzałem się przez ramię. Wielkie, piękne, pokryte białymi jak śnieg piórami. Potężne, w jakiś sposób majestatyczne. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak cholernie za nimi tęskniłem.

Poruszyłem nimi na próbę. Reagowały na każdą najmniejszą myśl. Były częścią mnie, tak, jakby nigdy nie zostały odcięte.

– Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał Harry, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, po czym wyciągnąłem szeroko otwartą dłoń.

– Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? – zapytałem lekko.

– Masz na myśli...

– Przelot nad dworem, może? – zaproponowałem.

Harry zacisnął usta i pokiwał głową, podając mi rękę. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i mocno objąłem od tyłu.

– Trzymaj się – szepnąłem mu do ucha.

A potem wzbiłem się w powietrze, czując, że trzymam w swoich ramionach cały świat.

 


End file.
